


Before the Sun Sets

by OnSeReverra18



Series: Before the Sun Sets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), End of the World, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnSeReverra18/pseuds/OnSeReverra18
Summary: A student (Eren) and a soldier (Levi) both lost something precious to them when unknown forces invade and almost destroyed all life on the planet. Thrown together for survival, Eren must learn to live with an angry short French man.Ft. Lots of swearing
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz/Grisha Yeager, Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia, Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman - Relationship, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: Before the Sun Sets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811074
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing Ereri Fanfic so please enjoy! ^.^

**~Eren~**

The night was freezing. He hated sleeping in the cold. His mother would always prepare a hot water bottle and all more fluffy blankets on his already piling futon but tonight, she went to bed early, suffering from a headache. His father always told him to toughen up and wouldn’t bother to listen much to his requests. He curled up in his blankets and closed his eyes. For some reason, it was so cold tonight he couldn't feel his toes or his fingers anymore. 

_Isn't it only autumn?_

Eren sighed and snuggled deeper into his own warmth. His room was dark and the only a stream of moonlight leaked through his curtains. During summer, he would always have his curtains open and welcome the moonlight with open arms. He would sleep, feeling the moon’s embrace. 

He was about to close his eyes again when the moonlight flickered red for a moment. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Surely, that was just his eyes playing tricks on him. The moon is white, a reflection of the sun’s light like a mirror. So how could it flicker red? Afraid to close his eyes again, he stared at the stream of pure, white moonlight. 

_This is crazy. I am hallucinating._

But he wasn’t. The moonlight flickered again and this time, it stayed red. He leapt forward and threw his curtains open, swallowing a scream that wanted to erupt in his throat. The sky, the moon, the clouds- they were all stained red. Blood red. 

“Dad!” Eren tried to sound calm but his voice shook. “Can you see this? Are you seeing this too?” 

Moments later, his dad stumbled into his room, adjusting his glasses. Judging by the shocked expression on his father’s face, Eren’s stomach dropped through the floor. His father could see it too, which means he is not hallucinating, which means this is real. This is happening.

“Dad- dad I don’t- I’m- where is mum?” Eren could feel the adrenaline course through his body and his hands shook.

“I’m calling our neighbours, our friends, family and figure something out. Get dressed. Warmly. And wake your mum.” His father dashed out of his room as Eren started getting dressed. 

His mother had bought him leggings because he found the winter too cold but Eren never wore them because they made him feel too girly. But now, he put them on without a second thought before pulling on a pair of jeans over the top. Not bothering to take his sleeping shirt off, he threw on a couple of layers and then finally his puffy coat. He looked like a round marshmallow puff. 

Running to his parents’ bedroom, he turned on the light and shook his mother awake. 

“Mum, something is wrong. Get up, please and get dressed. Come on!” He threw her wardrobe open and grabbed all the thick clothes he could find before dumping them on the bed in front of her. 

“Hurry!” 

Eren dashed into the living room where his father was on the phone with his brows furrowed. The boy raced to the refrigerator and pulled out all the bottles of water his dad had stashed for post workouts. Unsure of where all the duffle bags and camping bags were, Eren stumbled into the basement and fumbled around before he found a pair of hiking backpacks he and his dad used to use for trips around the countryside. 

“I don’t know! Do- do you see it? Yeah, I know. I _fucking_ saw. You were warned about this!” Eren shuddered. His father was a teacher and never swore in front of children. He just doesn’t swear and hearing his spit the f-bomb meant something is really, really wrong. And what did he mean that they were warned about this? What was he not saying?

Racing back upstairs and almost tripping himself, Eren popped the backpacks on the kitchen bench and started shoving bottles of water into both bags. His mother was up now and her hair was slung over her shoulder like usual. She wore almost as many layers as Eren. 

“Alright,” His dad said as he clicked the end call button. “I called the local police and they are just as confused as we are but what they saw was that the redness didn’t just appear. It was just a red dot a first and researchers thought it was a star. The redness slowly spread and now our city is all red. We need to evacuate. Now.” 

He heard his mother gasp. His father pressed his lips into a thin line and kissed his mum on the head before heading to his room and getting changed. 

“Well, come on, we need to pack!” 

Carla threw open the pantry doors and grabbed for all the long life cans and crackers whilst Eren grabbed soaps and solid shampoo bars and deodorant. His father appeared seconds later and handed them both a pair of what looks like snowboarding goggles. 

“No questions. No time.” He cut his wife off when she was about to open her mouth. “Eren, I need you to go to the basement and grab a black bag on the top shelf. Hurry.” 

The boy nodded and rushed downstairs. There were many shelves in the basement as his dad used to hunt as a hobby. It was strange when one day his dad suddenly gave up hunting and settled down to be a teacher. Eren thought he would get rid of his old hunting gear but he never did. Well, he was so glad now more than ever that his dad was smart enough to keep his hunting gear. 

Stepping on a lower shelf, Eren hoisted himself up and grabbed the bag. Lifting it from the shelf, he tumbled to the ground as the strength in his arm gave out. He had not expected the bag to be so heavy. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he unzipped it. 

His eyes widened. 

Inside were two guns, but not the hunting rifles his dad once used, but black, sleek guns. They looked like they came from the future. The handles glowed the colour of pearls and something that looked both liquid and solid at the same time sat where the magazine should be. Why did his dad have something like this?! There were also other things like compasses, maps, ropes, rope securing devices, gloves, goggles, flashlights, lighters, matches, flares- everything you would need to survive in the outback, alone. 

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and zipped the bag back up. He would ask his father about this later when they are on their way out. Throwing the heavy bag over his shoulder, he headed back upstairs.

Just as he was turning the handle, the ground beneath him shook and there was a loud boom that made his eardrums pop. The weight on his back pulled down and he tumbled down the steps. The ground continued to shake and the lights in the basement flickered off, leaving him trapped in the darkness. 

Eren lied on the floor for a moment, gathering his senses and blinking the dust from his eyes. What had just happened? What was that? What could possibly shake the world so much to the point where- an earthquake? Surely, not. Not here. There were no cracks of tectonic plates beneath them. Eren was sure of it, he even did his year 10 geography project on it.

Fumbling through the bag, he felt around the bag until he found the torch he saw a mere two seconds ago. Clicking it on, he rubbed his eyes to adjust to the sudden light and rushing to the door. 

It didn’t budge. 

He threw his whole body against it and it only gave a little shove, opening the slightest crack.

But it was enough for Eren to piece together what happened. His house had been wiped out. Something so powerful, more powerful than a 9.5 earthquake. All the debris had fallen down as his house collapsed on itself. He didn’t want to see anymore but he couldn’t look away. No- no. His parents. 

Eren let out a broken sound as he started throwing his body against the door, not caring even his shoulder gave a painful crack. He was getting out of here, saving his parents and evacuating. 

“MUM! DAD!” He screamed. “I AM HERE!” 

Nothing. Nothing at all. 

“MUMMA! DADA! PLEASE!” He didn’t stop the tears as he kept throwing himself against the stuck door. 

“SOMEONE HELP ME!” He screamed. “SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!” 

Eren rammed his broken shoulder into the door one more time before the intense shock of pain washed over him and blacked out. 

**~~~**

**~Levi~**

This day could not get any worse. In Levi’s mind, he had always searched for action, but not this type of action, oh no. He was the best fighter, the best warrior, not some dog you send to extract people. If the red skies weren’t worrying enough, his boss had just told him to grab the one person who may be able to explain this shit to the world. 

_Explain what? Why the sky is fucking red?_

Levi blew out a frustrated breath as he drove towards the address his boss had written down for him. Why is everyone being so secretive? What wasn’t he saying? Levi drove the head car and two cars followed suit, driven by his squad. Extraction wasn’t meant to be this big of a deal but his boss was taking no chances. 

Turning around the corner, Levi scowled. Stupid civilian homes, all looking pretty much the fucking same. What is even is this shit? Who designed this? Levi wanted to have a word with them and that conversation may end with his fist in the designer’s face. 

Checking the number on the paper slip, he searched for Dr Jaeger’s home. Levi’s mood worsened when he didn’t find it on the street. What the hell is this? Can Erwin not do one fucking job right? His handwriting is illegible and he had made Levi promise not to speak of this over the phone because apparently people can tap in on phone calls. He wanted to spit in Erwin’s face and remind him they were fucking military intelligence but he bit his tongue. 

Parking on the side of the road, he finally managed to catch the numbers 312 on one of the houses. Fun times. It was the only house on the street with lights on in this dead of night. Levi checked his watch. Well, it won’t night any longer. It was already three in the morning.

He picked up his radio speaker. “Squad, we’re here. Do not approach unarmed, we don’t know if he has weapons in the house or their behaviours. Could be hostile, I dunno.” 

Two ‘copy’s echoed through one after another. His squad was good like that. They respected him even when he had a shit of an attitude and swore in basically every sentence. He put the speaker back on its holster and tightening his bulletproof vest. He wrapped another holster around his arms, making sure he still had his knives on him just in case something would happen to his guns. Shrugging his military jacket and cap on, he double-checked his weapons. 

“Team, advance in one.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Copy.” 

Levi pulled on his gloves and was about to open his car door when a strong gust of wind started coming his way. He narrowed his eyes as the powerful wave of heat, wind and force knocked into them. 

“TAKE COVER!” Levi yelled into his speaker and braced himself against his steering wheel as his car was blown into the air. 

He clenched his teeth and held his hands over his head, covering his face and protecting his neck as the car tumbled and then finally crashed to the ground. Levi’s world spun as the shattered windscreen rained over him, cutting his exposed skin. 

Levi cursed and tried to straighten but his leg was stuck. Cursing again, he reached for his speaker when Petra’s voice rang in his ears. 

“Sir! Are you alright? I- Is it safe to come out? I can’t see anything moving now I think everything is okay- Eld, can you hear me? SIR-” Her voice cut out. 

Levi took a deep breath and tried to move when he realised another thing. He was upside down. His car had been flipped upside down. Well, fuck. 

“Petra, can you hear me.” 

There was static. 

“Sir!” 

“Petra, listen to me, I am stuck, I can’t get out.” 

More static. 

“Sir...I am...help you…” Levi swore and threw the speaker aside. Stupid technology, can’t even take a small blow. He tried his leg again but it didn’t work. Well, this day literally can not get any worse. 

His gloomy throughs were interrupted when he heard a tap on the rear window. Petra had come to help him. 

“Petra, here. Windscreen.”

An auburn bob came into view and she grabbed what looked to be a hammer. “Sir!” 

“I need to break the wheel. Pass the hammer.” The female handed the hammer to him and watched helplessly as he hacked at the front of the car. 

Levi was about to celebrate his success when he felt blood rush to legs once again when he suddenly fell and landed on his back. 

Of fucking course, I had to be upside down.

“Sir! Are you okay?”

Levi waved her off. “Fine, where're the others? What the fuck just happened?” 

He had climbed out of the car and no longer recognised the suburb around them. Well, that had once been a suburb, was now flat. Houses lay in heaps of debris and walls of fire started to burn. Street lights had been pulled from their slots like weeds and thrown aside. What the actual fuck?

Levi rushed to his team and everyone seemed to have gotten away with minor injuries. How? If whatever that was was able to tear houses down like dominos, how did they survive it? What is going on? Oh, he was going to KILL Erwin when they get back. If they get back. 

“If you can walk, come with me. We need to go to Jaeger’s. NOW!” Levi boomed and ran a finger through his hair. He had lost his cap during all the commotion and didn’t have the time to go looking for it. Pity, he liked that hat. 

Petra and Gunter followed him with their weapons swung over their shoulders and Oluo stayed back with Eld who had a glass shard lodged in his shoulder. Levi wished he had the time to care for his team but this was a top-secret mission and it was important they see it through. Duty first, everyone on his squad knew that. 

Finding the plain little house was the biggest nightmare. If the house when it was standing was hard to find, this was worse. Levi really wanted to kill the designer now. 

“Sir, 312, up ahead, left-hand side,” Gunter said as he looked at the paper map Erwin had given them. 

Levi gave no response but picked up his speed. They really should be worrying about searching for survivors but Erwin would have his ass if he abandoned his mission for civilians. Levi growled. When he joined the force, he would always put civilians first because he is a soldier who protects the innocent. But as he kept working, he learned that some unlucky souls were in the wrong place at the wrong time and there was nothing he could do to help.

They arrived at the heap of what once was a lovely little house. There is no way anyone would be alive in there. Surely. Petra let out a little whine and Gunter sighed with his hands on his hips. Something was terribly wrong. If the red sky wasn’t a warning for all the bad things that were going to happen, then what even- 

A quiet plea for help caught Levi’s attention. He held up a hand. 

“Hear that?” The three of them froze. Sure enough, someone was beneath them, crying for their parents. 

“Someone is alive,” Gunter exclaimed and raced towards the sound. “Hello? Can you hear us?” He yelled into the debris.

Levi’s heart pounded in his chest. This certainly was not that he imagined this extraction would go. He followed Gunter around, trying to find the voice but it remained quiet. 

“Petra, call Erwin. Now. Tell him I need blueprints of the house.” Petra nodded and took out her phone. She made a small noise of defeated after finding the screen shattered but carried out her orders nonetheless. 

Levi looked at Gunter. “If you were an idiot stereotypical designer, where would you put the basement door?”  
Gunter’s confusion disappeared as quick as it came. “Opposite the inside garage door.” 

The males circled the house again before Petra gave a yell. “I have blueprints and called for backup, fire and medics. Everything. They will be here in five.” 

Levi took the phone from Petra and nodded. Funnily enough, the basement door was exactly where Gunter said it would be. 

“We need to lift everything we can from this spot here. As much as we can.” Levi pointed at his feet. “The only way they could’ve survived that is if they were in the basement.” 

Gunter nodded and started right away. Levi gave the phone back to Petra as the three of them got to work. This is ridiculous. There was no way they could lift every fucking piece of wood and tile from this pile. But they had to try. Time is slipping from between Levi’s fingers and he hated it. Someone could be bleeding out beneath them and he wouldn’t be able to save them. 

To their luck, there was a huge beam of wood in the way that held up enough of the second story floor to create some sort of cover so all Levi needed to do is slip through the gap and reach the door. 

Furniture had almost sealed the door shut but Levi saw a small crack. Maybe that’s how they were able to plea for help. Pulling a flashlight from his vest pocket, he waved Gunter down. The two moved most of the furniture so the door is able to open a little more. They were careful not to move too much just in case the beam gave way, crushing them too. 

With Gunter behind him with his gun in position, Levi slowly opened the door. 

There was a flashlight on and it illuminated the basement. A boy with the softest looking brown hair laid on the ground and next to him was something that made Levi question his reality. He didn’t believe in the supernatural or aliens or any of that shit, but seeing those guns, he knew he had been dead wrong. 

Approaching the boy carefully, Levi crouched down and checked for his pulse. It was there, the boy is alive. Weak, but alive. 

“I never want to do another fucking extraction job,” Gunter muttered under his breath. Levi found himself agreeing.


	2. Two

**~Levi~**

Getting the brat out from his basement was literally a hell of a job. His shoulder was badly dislocated and the wound on his forehead wasn’t small either. He lost quite a bit of blood, making look so pale and fragile. Levi wondered how tan and smooth the boy’s skin would look normally but banished that thought from his mind. He can’t afford to be distracted now more than ever. His life and all the lives around him depend on his leadership. He will not let them down. 

“Petra, go keep an eye on Eren. We can’t afford anything else to happen to him. Gunter is with Eld, and go tell Oluo to come to me.” Petra saluted and ran off. Levi sighed and adjusted his belt, suddenly aware of how heavy his gear was. Being a soldier was not easy, especially with the world crashing down on them. He used to be teased about his height literally every day but other soldiers who towered over him. He used to grit his teeth and ignore them because he knew they were trying to rile him up. But one day, he had had enough. 

Levi snapped. He saw red and his mind went blank. He just needed the action, the violence and settle things once and for all. He took on a squad of soldiers and defeated them. It was an unfair fight, Levi knew it and the guys knew it. But in the end, Levi was the one standing with five guys at his feet. 

He had only just joined, a cadet. He could’ve been kicked out and that would’ve been it for his career but when he was called to the commander’s office, the blond man smiled at him and shook his hand, telling him he will be able to pick his squad first thing in the morning. 

Ever since that incident, no one would dare pick on his height. Not even the people who had no idea Levi took on five fully trained and armed men and defeated them. Ever since then, he had this aura around him to protect both himself and others. He became a shell, a machine. He became a weapon for his country and he didn’t mind it. He thought he finally found a purpose in his sad and lonely life. His squad was his family now and no one will take that away from him. Ever. 

Levi vowed that he would give his own life before he would let anything happen to his squad. No one complained when they were chosen by Levi. Instead, they cheered and clapped each other on the back. At that moment, Levi almost broke. He hadn’t felt that alive his time with Furlan and Isabel- no. He told himself to tuck them away in the deep archives of his mind. So why were they coming back now? 

“Sir!” Oluo cleared his throat. 

Levi turned to his soldier. “Oluo, prepare two cars. As normal looking as possible- but sturdy. Put the bag in my car. Don’t forget” 

The male nodded and saluted. “Yes, sir.”

“Hurry, time is short.” Levi dug for his phone but of course, it had been crushed and was in a similar state to Petra’s. He clicked his tongue and turned it on. Thank fuck it still worked. 

He dialled Erwin’s number and paused. Surely, calling him now would be fine. Who would want to tap in on his line? Completely overthinking his situation, he tucked his phone back into his pocket and headed towards the medical camp that was thrown up. He watched as the fire brigade and teams of police searched the piles of rubble for survivors. 

Petra stood up and saluted the moment he stepped into the tent. He waved her aside and glanced at the boy on the stretcher with a splint wrapped around his left shoulder. The boy frowned even in his sleep and suddenly, a wash of nostalgia washed over him. He subconsciously placed a hand on his forehead and took his temperature. 

Good, he wasn’t as hot as the first time Levi had touched him. His fever was cooling down which is good. Levi let out a small breath. 

“Go help Oluo secure two cars. He’ll know what to do. Grab Gunter and Eld and tell them to go with Oluo. Make sure they leave first. You’re with me and the boy. Go.” 

Petra saluted and left the tent without another word. Levi glanced at the drip and blood bag as well as all the equipment set up around Eren. There is no way everything like this will fit in a car. He turned his attention to the nearest doctor. 

“Oi, we need to move the boy.” 

The doctor’s eyes widened. “Sir, I wouldn’t recommend it, his condition-”

“I wasn’t asking for permission,” Levi growled. “It is an order.” 

The doctor gulped and rushed to the boy’s side. He took the boy’s temperature and scribbled something on his clipboard. He checked the drip and blood bag. He unhooked them both, leaving it on the boy’s abdomen. 

“Movement needs to be slow. He is suffering a concussion and dislocated shoulder.” The doctor said not looking at Levi. “You can pull out the drip once he wakes but before you do, check if he is deprived on things like hydration, etc. He lost a bit of blood and he should drain the blood bag more than anything else so don’t remove that until it’s empty. But the drip should be fine. Do you have a doctor with you?” 

Levi scowled. “I have a healer. Not a professional one but it’ll be fine. Anything else?” 

The doctor bit the inside of his cheek. “His shoulder is...make sure he doesn’t use his left shoulder or his left arm. At all if possible. Here are his pain killers and make sure you keep them out of his reach. DO NOT give him more than the prescribed amount. Even if he begs for it.” 

Levi nodded and took the meds, tucking them into his vest pockets. “Thanks.” 

The doctor gave Levi a sad smile before he returned his attention to the other patients. Luckily, some people have already been found amongst the rubble and rescued before they hit critical condition. 

Petra entered the tent again grabbing Gunter and Eld and pushing them into Oluo’s car. Oluo saluted Levi through the window and Levi saluted back. Why does this feel like a farewell? Gunter saluted before he climbed into the car after Eld. The tires screeched as half of his squad took off into the burning dawn, back to HQ to report on what a shit performance this was. 

Levi pushed the boy’s stretcher towards the exit before the doctor stopped him again. “Wait! Here’s a couple of blankets. He needs to keep warm.”

He accepted them and dumped them on the boy’s legs, careful not to touch his drip and blood bag. Petra held the tent flaps open for them and they were greeted by a huge gust of cold wind. Levi shuddered but continued to push the stretcher. 

Levi’s mood improved when he saw the car Oluo had prepared for them. Where on earth did he find this car? It was a silver seven-seater, tinted windows and huge moon-roof. Petra helped by lowering all the seats in the back and somehow the small stretcher was able to fit inside. Levi tucked the boy in the blankets and secured him down with the safety straps. 

Petra took the front seat and Levi took the wheel. He glanced at the boy’s sleeping form through his rearview mirror. Sighing, he turned on the ignition and hit the road. 

The ride was silent. Levi didn’t feel like talking and Petra had this anxious energy surrounding her. He didn’t blame her after everything they had witnessed in the wee hours of the morning. He felt his whole world had been turned upside down in as little as four hours. The sky was still red but the sun was rising and it was now an ombre of orange and red. If their lives weren’t being threatened, he might actually stop and enjoy the view.

“Sir…” Petra bit her lip. 

“What is it?” 

“I’m afraid.”

Levi’s stomach dropped. Never once on any mission had any of his soldiers admit that they were afraid. Risking their lives for others was normal for their jobs and no one would dare admit anything like this aloud. 

He sighed. “Don’t be.” 

“What is going to happen?” 

Levi clicked his tongue. “I don’t know. But the boy might.” 

Petra looked at the boy over her shoulder. “He looks so young, so innocent.” 

Levi almost swerved the car. Young? Innocent? The boy held a bag filled with questionable weapons. He could be the end to humankind and Petra thinks he’s innocent? Maybe he is. Maybe the things aren’t his, but even then, he was the only one left alive and he had the weapons. If they weren’t his, then they were his father’s. Grisha Jaeger’s. And his father was a dangerous man.

A bright beam of headlights shone in his eyes, breaking him from his thoughts. He didn’t have the time to hold up a hand to block the light before the lights started shooting at them. 

“Fuck!” Levi yelled the same time as Petra.

“Sir-” Petra’s voice was cut off and this time, Levi did swerve the car. Hard. 

**~Eren~**

The ground was moving beneath him. He felt light as if he was floating and he didn’t feel any pain. At least, not yet. He didn’t have enough energy to open his eyes but he tried to move. Something firm was holding him in place and he couldn’t quite work out what it would be. 

He used all his energy to crack open an eye. It was bright, brighter than he had first anticipated and shut his eyes again. He tried to rub his eyes but he was strapped down and unable to move. At all. 

He let out a small grunt and felt something drip on his forehead. He opened his eyes again and looked up. Instantly, he regretted it. 

A bob of auburn hair. Red streaks of blood, first, grime- this was not the scene he expected to wake up to. At all. He jumped when he heard gunshots. Lots of it too and he tried to struggle free from his restraints but he couldn’t. A flash of pain jolted up the left side of his body and he remembered what had happened. His house- his family- the red skies- 

More gunshots. Yelling. Bodies hitting the ground. More gunshots. 

Eren wanted to cover his ears and disappear but he couldn’t move. It was like being stuck in a nightmare, unable to wake up no matter how hard you try. 

Finally, things started to die down. He heard footsteps and then a door being throw open. The whole car shook with so much force he wondered if the person who had opened the door was human. 

He shut his eyes and pretend to still be asleep but his curiosity got the best of him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful man. Well, as beautiful as one could be covered in blood and dirt. 

The man’s dark hair seemed to absorb the morning light. His skin was fair, covered in blood and grime but he looked so perfect even then. His eyes were silver, cold and hard. His lips were pressed in a thin line as he reached for the auburn bob. 

“Petra! Oi, wake up, Petra!” His voice- oh his voice. It sent shivers down Eren’s spine and he let out a small whine before he could stop himself. The male’s attention snapped to him. 

Uh oh

“Brat, you’re awake. About damn time.” 

Eren’s throat was dry. How come his voice sounds even better when he growled out his words?

“Uh-” He coughed and suddenly his world spun as pain bloomed all over his body. The male clicked his tongue and tried shaking the auburn bob who Eren now knows is called ‘Petra’ awake. Levi pressed two fingers on her neck and suddenly went still.

Eren looked away. He knew what the male found. Or didn’t find. She is gone.

Only then, did he realise that they were upside down in the car. Or rather, the car was upside down. He heard the male sigh and remove the gear from the female. He felt bad for him. He didn’t know who petra was, hell, he didn’t even know who the male was but he still felt bad for him. Maybe he just lost his friend, or partner, or maybe even a lover. 

The male turned his attention to Eren. “Do you think you’ll be able to walk, brat?” 

_What’s with this man calling me a brat?_

Eren nodded. “I- I think?” 

The male nodded. “Good. Your life will depend on that.” 

Eren watched helplessly as the male came around the back and opened the boot, dragging his heavy ass out of the wreckage. He undid his restraints and wrapped the female’s jacket around his shaking body. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled clutching on the perfumed jacket. It smelled sweet, like the flowers from their garden his mother used to fuss about- 

_Don’t think about them Eren. Not now._

“Lucky for you, you’re skinny. You’ll fit.” The male said in a cold voice. Eren was about to ask what he was on about when he disappeared into the wreckage and came out with a pair of camouflage pants. The exact same as the one he was wearing. “Get dressed.”

“I am wearing pants.” 

“You won’t blend in with your surrounding with that, brat.” The male tossed him the pants. “Just put the fucking pants on.” 

Eren stood up slowly, holding on to the wreckage. He could feel the blood in his body suddenly come alive and he took a deep breath. Everything had happened so fast. He pinched himself and made sure that this wasn’t just a dream. 

“Hurry up, shitty brat. We don’t have the time.” The male snapped and unzipped an all too familiar black bag. 

Eren’s blood rushed in his ears. “Where did you get that?”

“I could ask you the same question.” The male responded and wrapped the jeans Eren took off around the guns. He shoved a few other items of clothing Eren took off as well as gloves and stuff he took off Petra inside. 

The male took off the white sheet from the stretcher and placed it over Petra’s body. He could sense the tension in the air and the question of what next? 

“I am Officer Ackerman. My squad and I were responsible for the extraction of your father and your family. We didn’t make it in time and you were the only survivor. I’m sorry for your loss.” The tone of his voice didn’t sound like he was sorry but Eren couldn’t expect the man to say anything more after just losing a squad member. It must’ve been hard. 

Eren shut the thoughts of his family away. He didn’t- he couldn’t deal with that right now. He was delirious from the pain and numb from the cold. He had no idea what was going no and a part of him didn’t want to ever find out. 

Officer Ackerman tossed him a bulletproof vest and told him to strap it on tight. It’ll keep him warm and safe. He also said he couldn’t afford to lose anyone else from now until HQ. Without a car, they were going to have to hike through the woods until they find a town. They would have to be discreet and these guns would have to be out of sight. 

“Officer...I- I’m sorry I- I have no idea what’s going on and what you want with my father. I have no idea what these guns are and why the sky is red and-”

The male stopped him with a hand. “Shut your mouth. I don’t have time to listen to you. You are injured and on lots of medication. Your blood supply was cut short which means you don’t have the healthy amount of blood in your body, making you weak. We need to move fast and find somewhere where you can sit down and take the rest of your blood.” 

Eren lowered his gaze. He realised he towered over the short angry man but didn’t make a comment. It really wasn’t the time for jokes like that. 

“Can you carry stuff with your right hand?” 

Eren nodded and Officer Ackerman handed him a small backpack. He went around and searched the bodies that laid facedown in the dirt. Eren shuddered. Did he kill them all? Did Officer Ackerman take down all these people by himself? 

The male off some of their clothes and weapons before returning his attention to Eren.

“It has your drip, your blood, water and crackers inside. Not heavy so don’t lose it. We have to move now in case they come back.”

“Who is ‘they’?” Eren couldn’t look away from the corpses. They looked human. They are human. Right?

“Hell would I know. They must be tracking us. Or you.” 

Eren gulped. Tracking them? Tracking him? Why?

“Why?”

Officer Ackerman clicked his tongue. “Go ask them. I don’t know. They’ve already wiped out your neighbourhood and took one of my soldier’s life. I don’t want to be standing around when they come back.” 

Eren nodded and swung the backpack on. He lifted his left arm without thinking and a small wave of nausea washed over him. The pain was less intense than the first time he had tried lifting his arm but it was still there. 

Officer Ackerman loaded and handed Eren a small handgun and a knife. “I will not be able to protect you if there are lots of enemies at once. I need you to be able to defend yourself.” 

Eren stared at the gun in his hand. The metal felt warm against his cold hands. He had never held a handgun before. He was new to him. He weighed the weapon in his hands before pointing it at the soldier. 

For a fraction of a second, the male’s eyes went wide. His confusion disappeared as soon as it came as disarmed Eren in less than a second. He hadn’t even realised what had happened before Officer Ackerman was pointing the gun at Eren’s head. 

_Oh my Maria_

No one should have the power to look that hot when they are pointing a weapon at someone. No one. Eren felt his blood rush to his cheeks and the rest elsewhere. 

_Oh no no, do not think bad thoughts, do not think bad thoughts-_

“What the fuck, brat?” 

“I- I’m sorry.” 

Officer Ackerman clicked his tongue and lowered the gun. Eren licked his lips. The man in front of him made him question whether or not he had been in denial or not the whole time. He had dated before. Girls, of course. He was not gay, he liked females and their breasts and their hair- shit. Maybe he was gay. Who knows. 

“Do NOT pull a stunt like that again or I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your head. Got it?” He growled and handed Eren back his gun. “I am the only one who can help you so if you make me angry, you will be alone when they come for you.”

Eren gulped. Of course, what was he thinking? He just wanted to see whether or not he could trust this soldier who came out of nowhere and claimed that they were in danger. Well, it doesn’t take a genius to know that something is wrong if the sky is red but he didn’t want to believe it. 

“Uh...can I call you Ackerman? Or- Officer? I mean...if I needed to call out to you that is long to say.”

The male raised an eyebrow. “Levi.” 

“Levi.” Eren tested his name. It sounded nice. 

“I’m Eren. It’s nice to uh meet you. Well, as nice as it can be in this current situation.” He smiled. 

“Eren. Nice name.” Upon hearing his name on the male’s lips, his mind was suddenly filled with images that involved a bed, no clothes and- Eren mentally slapped himself. Gods damn these horny hormones. Now is not the time. 

“We gotta move. Sooner we get further from here the better.” Levi cleared his throat as if sensing his unease and looked at the wreckage one last time. Eren knew what he was looking at and didn’t say anything. 

She must’ve meant a great deal to him. 

“Okay.”


	3. Three

**~Eren~**

The sun was already high in the sky before Levi allowed him to rest. He dumped the bag on the mossy ground and leaned against a tree, rubbing the back of his sore neck. Sweat covered his forehead despite the cold weather and he wanted to remove his vest but Levi told him not to. 

“What if you get shot at? I’m not throwing my ass in front of you.” Was Levi’s reasoning. Sometimes Eren really wanted to just slap the man for his coldness and being so impolite but a part of him was thankful for him. If it weren’t for him and his squad, he would probably be dead or close to it. 

The sky was still red but less dark- more like a strawberry pink but it still made his skin crawl. Levi watched him like a hawk as if he was waiting for Eren to turn into some monster and attack him. Every since Eren had started his hike with the male, his hands haven’t left the handle of his huge-ass black gun. 

Eren looked at him. Really looked at him. The short man stood straight, holding his gun in a relaxed position but still holding it. His black hair was wet with sweat and a few strands of hair dangled in front of his eyes, making him look even more mysterious. His military jacket was unbuttoned, showing the black bulletproof vest underneath. His thick belt was tightened around his hips, holding more weapons than Eren could count. 

No wonder why he’s so short. His stuff must be so heavy.

Levi wore a pair of black Dr Martens, laced all the way up and he had tucked his pant legs into them. Petra, of course, had smaller feet than Eren so he had to make do with the Converse he had put on last night-

No. That was less than twelve hours ago. So much has happened in the past ten hours Eren would barely keep count. His heart suddenly jolted at the thought of his parents but he pushed them away. He didn’t have the courage to face those thoughts yet. He didn’t want to believe they were gone. He didn’t want to believe any of this is real but it is. He buried his face in his hands. 

Now, he was on the run from something. No one knows what they’re even running from but they’re running. For their lives. 

Eren was now dressed like a soldier. Someone who he never imagined he would be. He had always been the best musician at school. Piano, cello, flute- he could play them all. He was in no shape or form suitable for the military.

“How are you feeling, brat? You need to take the rest of your blood and drip.” Levi swung his gun over his shoulder and crouched in front of him. 

Eren shook his head and looked away. “I- I’m scared of needles.” 

Levi clicked his tongue. “Are you fucking serious? You’re going to die if you don’t have enough blood in your system and your body is weak after everything that has happened to you.”

“You don’t care about me! If you did, we would’ve taken more breaks and you’d ask me how I feel and-”

Levi growled and grabbed Eren by the collar, hoisting him up. 

“You shut your face. If I didn’t care about you, I would’ve left you to die alone in that car with a fucking corpse of my teammate so tell me to my face again that I don’t care about you.” 

“You don’t.” His voice shook but he needed Levi to know what he was feeling. His world isn’t the only one being turned upside down. Everyone’s life could be at risk. “I bet you’re thinking that if it weren’t for me, your team would still be whole.” 

Levi looked as if he had just been punched in the gut. He let out a frustrated sound and threw Eren into the tree. Stars danced in his eyes for a second before he regained his balance. The man had an even shorter fuse but he couldn’t blame him. 

“Not everything is about you, shitty brat,” Levi mumbled and sat down against the trunk of a tree. “Now shut up and rest before we have to keep going again.”

Eren chewed the inside of his cheek. If this little scene wouldn’t chase Levi away, then maybe Levi would be here to stay. He mentally slapped himself again. 

_Here to stay? What bullshit is this?_

This is not a play or a game. This isn’t a love story that ends with happiness and joy. This is a fight for survival and Levi was his only chance at surviving and maybe feeling whole again. He shouldn’t think of these things when his parents were crushed beneath their house. He shouldn’t be thinking about how Levi’s eyes are literally like stars in his night sky or now smooth his skin looks and how soft they would feel underneath his fingers or Levi’s expression when he reaches his climax-

Wait, how old is he anyway? Surely can’t be any older than the late twenties, surely? 

Eren didn’t know much about the military but he did know squad leader wasn’t an easy position to get.

“You’re right.” 

Eren looked at the male.

“I only care about you because you hold the answer to why our skies are fucking red and why there are guns that do not belong to humankind in your basement. Your father knew everything and we couldn’t reach him in time. Now, I need to bring you to HQ and you need to tell us everything you know.” 

Eren rubbed the back of his neck. “I have already told you everything I know. I- I don’t even know my father had anything to do with this- I just. I’m a normal nineteen-year-old student.”

Levi scoffed. “Tsk, nice to be young, ain’t it?”

“Well, you’re not old.” Eren felt his cheeks heat. 

_Oh boy here we go_

Levi raised a brow. “How old do you think I am?” 

Eren’s heart pounded in his chest. Why did he suddenly feel so nervous? He knew that it is always better to guess younger than older. So he must play it safe. Start with the early twenties and then work from there. 

“I dunno, like twenty-five?” He shrugged pretending it wasn’t such a big deal. 

He saw a ghost of a smile dance across Levi’s lips. “Add another four years.” 

Eren’s eyes widened. “No way!” 

Levi smirked. “Not what you expected?” 

He had to use all of his willpower to tear his eyes away from the soldier in front of him. He was ten years older than Eren and he couldn’t think straight. He was attracted to a man who was almost a decade older than him. Surely, age is just a number right? It’ll be fine. It’s just attraction and nothing more. Just a hopeless lil crush that will pass in time. Surely. 

“No. I- uh, thought you were younger I mean, you don’t look that.” Eren cleared his throat.

“Why, because I’m short?” 

Eren almost choked on air. “I- no! I mean you are but that’s not- I’m going to just stop talking now.” 

Levi raised a brow at him and crossed his arms. “Smart.”

The male grabbed a bottle of water from his backpack and started drinking. Eren couldn’t help but watch as his neck moved and the muscles clenched and how back he wanted to lock his teeth around his skin and bite- 

Eren shot up and cleared his throat. This is dangerous. He can’t be thinking these thoughts. Not now, not ever. 

“Should we move?” 

Levi looked at him. “You’re the one complaining you’re tired.” 

“Yeah, but I’m not tired anymore.” Eren looked down and kicked a rock. “Plus,” He stretched his arms over his head. “I feel well-rested.”

The male stared at him.

“What?”

“Your shoulder doesn’t hurt anymore?” 

Eren blinked. “Oh, uh, I don’t feel anything wrong with it anymore? I feel fine. Let’s go.”

Levi dropped his water bottle and his bag, reached forward and started peeling at Eren’s clothing.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Eren felt his back hit the tree and Levi’s body too close for comfort. Not that he didn’t want him close, it’s just he didn’t know how much longer he can control himself. 

“Quit moving around,” Levi growled and continued to undress him. 

“What the hell are you doing?!”

After the vest came off, Levi tugged at his top until he saw his shoulder. Well, the shoulder that was meant to be all bruised and gross but was now looking identical to his right. He unwrapped all of his bandages and tossed them aside. 

“It takes anywhere from 12 to 16 weeks for that to heal. How are you all healed now?” Levi asked. 

Eren didn’t know the answer. He didn’t even know how to answer. Now that he came to think of it, he had always been a quick healing kid. Bruises would normally disappear within a couple of days, cuts usually the same but sometimes a little longer. He had never really injured himself badly so this was a first. Maybe the bigger the injury the faster his body works to heal? 

“Please don’t just strip me, next time tell me and I’ll do it myself.” if Levi needed Eren to follow him, he had to set some ground rules here! 

“Then answer my fucking question.” Levi’s eyes flashed dangerously. 

“I don’t know! I just...I’ve always healed fast! I’ve always healed faster than the kids my age and stuff I thought it was just me!” 

Levi clicked his tongue. “Hell. You’re one of them.” 

“What do you mean?” Eren’s heart dropped. One of them? What does this mean for him? Will Levi take him to his HQ and they dissect him? Or perform experiments on him? Or lock him up? Use him as bait for war? 

“Do you know who your father is, brat?” Levi’s voice dropped to just above a whisper as if talking about this would draw unwanted attention. 

“My dad? He’s Grisha Jaeger, he’s a teacher.” Eren blinked. 

Levi scoffed. “He would want you to believe that. He was a scientist before his teaching career. Did you know that?” 

Eren shook his head. What is this? Why is Levi suddenly talking about his father like he is the enemy? No one is allowed to talk badly of his father. His father is a good man. Well, was. 

“He’s been a teacher his whole life.” 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “He lied to you.”

Eren wanted to push the male away. He wanted him to shut up and stop talking about his father like this. His father was a loyal and honest man. Why would he hide something like this? 

“No. He would never.”

Levi froze and held up a hand. 

“No, I mean it! Stop lying to me!” 

Levi suddenly moved away from him. “Eren shut the fuck up and get down.” 

“I wasn’t finished-” A shot rang out and Levi fell. Eren yelled as he dove towards the male but he pushed him away just in time. A bullet embedded the tree behind where Eren had been. How did they track them so fast? Was it the phones? 

Levi grabbed his gun and told Eren to get behind him, hiding behind the mossy tree trunk. The shooting wasn’t intense, meaning there was only one shooter. Two at most. 

Eren’s heart pounded in his chest and watched the scene in front of them. He shooter had disappeared and stopped shooting altogether. What was that? He looked at the man in front of him, full defence mode and his eyes travelled down to the man’s leg. There was a patch of glowing red. 

_The bullet had hit him!_

Eren dove for the bandages that had once been his and ignored Levi’s protests as he started wrapped it around his leg. 

“Stop, shitty brat! We don’t have the time for this!” As if on cue, a figure stepped out from the trees and Levi lifted his gun, ready to shoot. 

Eren felt Levi’s body flinch as he too, saw who it was. 

“Impossible…” Eren whispered. It was the auburn bob who Levi had bid farewell to this morning in the wreckage. The woman wore a bloodstained t-shirt that was under her uniform and her boots. Everything else had been stripped and given to Eren so he could blend in with the environment. 

“Levi…” 

“Shut up.” 

“Levi, that’s not her.”

“You think I don’t fucking know that?” Levi’s voice sounded dry. 

“She will kill us.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Levi growled and didn’t move. His gun still hoisted and aimed at her heart. 

Petra cocked her head to one side. A jerky movement too blocky to be natural. “You have something we want.” 

Her voice was strange, it sounded human but...also not. 

“You’re a bunch of fucking bastards, you know that? No respect for the dead.” Levi cocked his gun. 

Petra smiled a dark and eerie smile. It sent shivered down Eren’s spine. He was about to tell Levi to shoot before a force grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a tree. 

There are too many gods damned trees around here. 

“Eren!” 

He tried to grab at his throat to pry the invisible fingers from his throat but there was nothing there. The grip tightened around his neck but he couldn’t feel anything with his hands. 

“Give him to us. We will let you go.” Petra smiled. 

“You picked the wrong day to mess with me.” Levi hissed and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit true and Eren made a mental note to never get on Levi’s bad side again. 

Petra stumbled a little from the impact but the grip on his neck didn’t falter. 

“L-Levi…” Eren was running out of air. He couldn’t breathe.

“The power is always, always, in the mind.” Petra smiled and lunged. 

Levi was fast enough to deflect her first blow with his gun but she tore the gun away from him effortlessly. They tumbled across the mossy forest ground and grabbed at each other, clawing at each other. 

Eren couldn’t do anything but watch. He watched as Petra pulled out her gun and pointed it at Levi’s chest. He watched as Levi disarmed her in one swift move just as he did to Eren. He watched as Levi pressed it to Petra’s head. 

“Could you really kill her?” 

“You are not Petra.” 

“Oh, but I am.” She grinned before Levi pulled the trigger. Red splattered everywhere, on the moss, the trees, Levi’s face, neck, skin, clothes. The grip on Eren vanished as he collapsed and wretched. He coughed until his throat was raw. He stumbled to Levi’s side and dragged the corpse away. 

Never in his sad life had he expected to have to put his hands on a corpse. 

**~~~**

**~Levi~**

_I just shot her. I just shot my own teammate not once but fucking twice._

Levi took a laboured breath as Eren helped him up slowly. His leg was being a bitch and it really fucking hurt. He had always had a high pain tolerance but there are so many important muscles in his legs that he needed for walking and this was really a pain. 

Eren sat at the base of the tree trunk looking guilty as hell and Levi didn’t know what to say. Eren had lost his family and his home and was now with him, travelling to god knows where. Levi gritted his teeth as he looked at Petra’s bloody corpse. What the actual hell? He didn’t expect anyone to chase them so soon- 

Then he realised his mistake. He hadn’t shot everyone in the head when they attacked. One must’ve taken over Petra’s body and tracked them. What they were tracking was the question. The guns? Surely he had covered the orbs with enough material it should’ve smothered any signal it would send out. 

“Levi, are you okay?” Eren asked finally, breaking the silence. “I’m sorry about all this...I know she meant a lot to you.” 

Levi scoffed. “You don’t know shit.” 

Eren went quiet again. 

“Pass me the bag.” Eren obeyed and grabbed the bag he had carried. Levi rummaged through the contents before he found the pills the doctor had given him that were for Eren’s injuries. Not caring about the prescription, he tossed two pills into his mouth and swallowed. He needed the pain gone so they can leave right away. Erwin would definitely be wondering where they were. 

“Why aren’t we calling anyone?” 

Levi looked at the boy and his ocean eyes. “If you think they were tracking us, wouldn’t they tap in on our phone calls too?”

“Yeah but, I just assumed they’d be tracking the guns and not our phones. Surely. I mean, you’re likely to bleed out before we reach the next town without a car.” 

“What’s your blood type?” Levi asked suddenly remembering the blood bag. 

“O negative.” 

Levi smirked. This boy will be the death of him. O negative? That’s the blood type that could be given to everyone and he was a lucky bastard. 

“Pass me your blood bag. Your blood type can save my life, you know that?” Eren’s eyes widened and a small blush rose across his cheeks. Levi mentally cursed. The boy was honestly cute when he was bashful. 

He grabbed the blood bag and the needle. Feeling his arm and finding the right vein, he pricked the needle and secured it with the leftover bandages. He watched as the boy flinched in the corner of his eye as the needle sunk into his skin. 

Sighing, he grabbed the phone from his pocket and unlocked it. Damn this, maybe it was time to ask for help. 

“LEVI! Where on EARTH ARE YOU?!” An angry voice yelled through the speakers the moment the call connected. 

“Gunter, Eld and Oluo arrived hours ago!” 

Levi gritted his teeth. “Erwin calm your eyebrows. Listen, the extraction was a shit show and the aftermath even more so.” 

“Where the fuck are you then?” 

“Long story. Listen, I have the civi but I’ve got a fucking bullet in my leg. Send a car, I’ll send location.” He clicked the end call button. 

“Civi?” Eren asked as he was sending the location to Erwin. 

“Civilian.” 

“Oh.” 

“Car will be here soon hopefully. Sit tight and keep alert. I’m not prepared for another fucking ambush.”

Eren fidgeted with his vest. “Well, at least we still had our vests on.” 

Levi coughed. “Yeah.” 

An uncomfortable silence filled the air again as Levi leaned his head on the tree trunk. He could feel his blood rush through his veins and towards the gunshot wound but all is lost if he didn’t get back to HQ soon and get it removed. 

“You said my father lied to us,” Eren spoke and Levi rolled his eyes. 

_This fucking conversation again?_

“Yes.”

“How do you know?” 

“I read his file.”

“Why do you have a file on him? He’s not a criminal! You’re like what, FBI? CIA? Military intelligence, surely. Why would you have a file on a school teacher?” Eren’s ocean eyes glistened. Levi knew it was unfair to Eren but he needs to toughen up. He’s not the only one who has had a tough life. 

“As I have explained before, he wasn’t always a teacher.” 

Eren bit his lower lip. For a moment, Levi wanted to know how he would taste if he had bitten at his lower lip but he shook his head. 

“Then tell me his past. Please.” 

Levi raised a brow. “You’re gonna call me a liar again.” 

“I promise, I won’t.” 

Levi cleared his throat. “Fine. Look, years and years ago, before I even joined the force, there was this huge ass human experiment. Your father was the founder. He started the experiment after the death of his first wife and he wanted to create a race of superhumans. He was his first test subject and he had succeeded. You would’ve inherited some of his genes which could explain why you could heal so fast. Anyway, point is, your father created a superior race of humans from his test subjects and now they want everyone to be like them. Basically they want world domination and if they can’t have that, they will wipe us all out.”

Eren looked like he had just been slapped in the face. “Wait, wait back it up. My father was married?” 

“Yes, before Carla, he had married Dina and they had a son. Zeke.” Levi rubbed the blood from his face and muttered about how filthy everything is under his breath. 

“I...what happened? Do I have a half brother or something?” 

Levi sighed. “Zeke died from a virus when he was two. Dina a little later. You understand, your father lost everything that’s why he started what he did. But it’s a fucking mess to clean up.” 

“Okay so...wait. I’m not all human?” 

Levi shook his head. “Probably not. Listen, your father put a stop to his experiments and went into hiding. He remarried and started a new life but the race he created didn’t want to let him go. Now, they’re striking back and if they knew their leader was dead, they would riot. They would wipe us all out.” 

“So, what will we do? Hunt them all down?” 

Levi shrugged. “Tsk, don’t know but I am not letting a bunch of bastards go around killing innocents.” 

“If you knew all this, why do you still need me?” 

“I don’t know why the sky is fucking red! I don’t know why your father has those fucking guns in his basement. They don’t look like something we are capable of creating, brat.”

Eren was silent. Maybe Levi had been a little harsh but he had to get the point across. This all happened because father was incapable of grieving like a normal fucking human being and had to act all mad scientist like. 

“How long will we be here?” Eren finally asked. 

Levi shrugged again and checked his cracked watch. “ It’s just passed 14:00. Probably will have to wait until at least sunset.”

“We need to be out of here before the sun sets.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I have a bad feeling.” Eren chewed on his lip again. Gods damn this kid needs to stop doing that! 

“Oi, stop chewing your lip.” _I want to bite it_ , Levi mentally added. 

When Eren looked at him with a face filled with confusion, he added: “It’s dirty and you’ll get sick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is done! We got to see a lil of what the boys are thinking tehe. More will come! Pun intended but I've saved those for later ;)


	4. Four

**~Levi~**

Trust Erwin to send a car, he sends a fucking brigade. Honestly, this man needs to chill his eyebrows. Levi wanted to be discreet just in case there’s another shoot out but what does his boss do? Make it the biggest deal in the world.

Two black SUVs screeched to a stop followed by two ambulances. Eren’s jaw almost dropped to the floor after seeing what happens when Levi asks for a car and a fucking brigade shows up. Levi was going to walk towards the ambulance himself when the boy insisted to help him. Levi finally agreed and swung an arm over the boy’s shoulder. 

Eren laughed and bowed before Levi’s world disappeared from his feet.

“Fucking- brat, put me the fuck down!” Levi almost yelled in his ear. “There is no way you can carry me with all my gear-”

Levi wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Eren hugged him tight in his arms. He covered his face with his hands as the boy carried him towards the ambulance bridal style. 

“I will fuck y’all up if word about this gets out to anyone,” Levi growled to all personal on scene. Everyone nodded and looked away immediately, pretending to be busy. 

“You’re not so scary when you look like my bride.” The boy had the audacity to lean down and whisper in his ear. Levi felt the boy’s chuckle vibrate through his body and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He hated it. It was as if his insides were itching and that is a no-no. 

“Y-you- I will whoop your ass if you don’t put me down, now!” Levi hissed as Eren reached the ambulance. The boy would heal fast and now he has super-strength or something? This is absolute bullshit. 

Eren winked at him before handing the blood bag to the doctor who just had to be Hanji. Erwin had to send his fucking wife. “I have O negative blood. This was uh, meant for me but because it’s safe for everyone...Levi took it.” 

She smiled and took the blood bag from him. “You saved his life then, lad!”

Levi clicked his tongue as Eren grinned proudly. He really wanted to punch his face in for embarrassing him in front of everyone on scene but thought better of it. He didn’t want to see any bruises on him. Well, not his face at least. 

“Ah, Levi! What mess have you gotten yourself into now? Getting shot? That’s new, even for you.” 

Levi now not only wanted to punch Eren but Hanji is following close behind. “Shut the fuck up, Four-eyes before I make you.” 

Hanji let out a shrill shriek and enveloped him in a hug. “Shorty! Relax! I’m just joking around!”

He found Eren standing around awkwardly and scratching the back of his neck. “Bring the boy and let’s go. Don’t have the time to stand around all day and fucking around.”

Hanji slapped him on the shoulder playfully. “You need to relax!”

Levi pushed her away. “Relax? Have you heard about ANYTHING that is fucking going on? Have you heard about the shit show that went down last night? Scrap that, this morning?”

Hanji’s expression darkened. “I heard from your squad. I also saw Petra’s body before your boy carried you to me. I’m curious, Levi. Forensics tells me the bullets in her body are from your M4 carbine. Of course, she was dead before those bullets hit her so my question is, why did you shoot a corpse?” 

Levi sighed and grabbed the wet towel she handed him and wiped his dirty face. “Would you believe me if I told you that something possessed her and almost tried to kill us?” 

The doctor adjusted her glasses. “Depends.” 

He clicked his tongue, feeling his patience wear thinner by the minute. “On what?”

“I don’t know.” She sighed. 

“Look, we need to get moving, Get me and Eren back to HQ. If you won’t drive me we’ll leave by ourselves.” 

She pressed her lips into a think line. “What if you get ambushed again?” 

“Give me my weapons. I will not risk anyone else’s life from here to HQ. Got it?” Levi turned his attention to the boy. “Can you drive?” 

Eren looked behind him, to see if he had been talking to someone else then turned back and pointed to himself. “Me?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Yes, you, shitty brat.”

“Uh- not really. Only in video games. We had a setup at home and all.” His cheeks started to flush with colour again. 

Hanji seems to have noticed it too as she punched Levi’s shoulder and left the two of them alone. 

“Nevermind. I’ll drive. Hanji, get me my stuff and a car. Now.” 

The doctor shook her head. “You gotta say please.” 

Levi wanted to punch her face in. “Fucking please.” 

Hanji grinned and fished out her keys from her pocket. “Don’t you wreck my car or I will hunt you down and skin you.” 

Levi snatched the keys from her and swung his gun over his shoulder. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

He gestured Eren to follow and headed towards Hanji’s car. It was a black sedan, normal enough and dirty enough that almost made him not want to drive it. Why is everyone so dirty these days? Have they never heard of fucking washing their cars? Or even a drive-through automatic carwash?

Levi grabbed the black bag with his other hand and limped towards the car with Eren following close behind. He was thanking god Eren didn’t offer to help him and fucking carry him bridal style again. He dumped the bag in the boot and told Eren to get in the car and sit directly behind the driver’s seat. 

He can’t afford to have anyone else start shooting at them through the fucking windscreen again. There is too much at risk. His heart clenched every time he thought of Petra and the moments leading up to her death. She had opened up to him for the first time, telling him how afraid she was. She was one of the strongest people he had worked with and now she was gone. He had to watch her die twice. Once in the hands of those telepathic bastards and once by his hand. 

He started the car and pulled out of the scene, tires screeching as dust flew everywhere. No wonder why the car was so dirty all the time. He was driving like Hanji drives all the time- almost with no fucking control. 

“Are you all this violent all the time?” A small voice asked from behind him. Levi looked through the rearview mirror and caught Eren’s ocean eyes. He looked away. 

“What?”

“Hanji threatening to skin you, you threatening to put a bullet in my head. Is everyone that violent?” 

Levi smirked. “Yes. You’ll learn it’s the only way to get things done sometimes, brat.” 

“I believe in peaceful negotiations.” The boy pouted a little. Gods damn it. Levi’s heart almost jumped out of his chest. 

“Peaceful negotiations? You want to peacefully negotiate with someone who is choking you with their shitty mind telepathy voodoo?” 

Eren chewed his lip but immediately stopped when he caught Levi watching. “I suppose not when in that sort of situation.” 

“Levi…” 

Holy fucking shit did his name sounds good when Eren says it. 

“What, brat?”

“You don’t have to tell me or anything but uh...who was Petra? You two seemed close but you...you didn’t hesitate to kill her.” 

Levi knew the brat would ask him a question like this sooner or later. He saw the way he looked at him when he was looking at Petra. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his oily hair. He needed a shower stat when they reach HQ. He had never felt so filthy in his life. 

“She was the first person I picked to join my squad. She was one of the best fighters but was often discriminated against because of her gender. We’ve been through many life-threatening situations and that helped us bond. Not only Petra and I but the whole squad.” 

Eren was silent so he continued. 

“She never hesitated to throw her life away if it was to save someone else. She had thrown herself in front of me too many times to count. She was loyal until her last breath.” Levi cleared his throat. “Sometimes I fucking wish she could’ve been a little more selfish.” 

“She sounds like she was lovely.” 

“She was.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” The boy whispered. Levi was going to retort but when he caught his expression in the mirror, Levi bit his tongue. The boy reminded him so much of Isabel. He had the same smile, they both like to pout a lot and both asked a fuckload of questions Levi was too lazy to answer. 

Isabel and Furlan were like family to him. Growing up on the streets was hard. He had run away from home ever since his mother died and his uncle became an alcoholic. Living on his own was so much better than trapped inside that house. His uncle would often beat him up whenever he lost a bet or felt unhappy. He had learned to defend himself but it wasn’t enough. He would often leave the house with bruises all over his arms and a bloodied face. 

He had met Furlan at a bar a little while later. He didn’t go to the bar to drink, oh no. He was there to steal. Stealing from the bar was easy work- people would often leave tips and change on the tables and who would pay attention to a little brat wandering about the place? Levi was at the bar one night when he saw the male being hassled by a trio. He wasn’t tall but he was taller than Levi and he couldn’t stand it when one of the bullies in the trio picked on his height. 

“Who the fuck are you calling short?” Levi had snapped after kicking one of them from behind. 

The trio turned their attention to him. One of them sniggered. “Well, now that you’re here, why don’t we have some fun, huh?” 

Another goon laughed. “Him? There’s no fun on him.” 

“You better start running before I get angry.” Levi hissed and unsheathed his knife from his boot. 

They all laughed and grabbed at him but he was fast. The three of them dropped like dominoes. The male took a deep breath and thanked Levi. They became the most feared duo in the districts. They would steal and rob, but they wouldn’t kill. 

Soon after, Isabel had sought them out for help. She had been targeted by a human-trafficking gang and she had no one else to turn to. Furlan and Levi didn’t hesitate to take her under their wing. They became inseparable and carried out jobs that were too dirty for the police to even want to get involved in. You could say they became a vigilante group who did what they believed was right. The gang who had once targeted Isabel was found drugged and unconscious in front of a police station with a note that said: “You’re Welcome.”

Levi thought he had it all. He had a new family and a new purpose. 

One day, Isabel came down with a deadly fever. The medicine wasn’t helping and she needed a hospital. Having no name and no identification, hospitals wouldn’t be a good idea unless they want to be arrested. Levi wanted to go but Isabel stopped him. She told him she will be fine with the right medication and rest. 

Having spent most of their money on medication, they couldn’t afford any more. Furlan was happy to steal but Levi wasn’t willing to steal from a chemist. They have more security than normal stores and they couldn’t risk getting caught. In the end, Furlan went anyway. Levi watched over Isabel but didn’t trust his partner out there alone so he tucked Isabel warmly in her bed and went after Furlan. 

But he was too late. 

Furlan had triggered the alarms and security arrived too fast for him to run. They had shot him on scene. Levi was outraged and took on the police himself. He would’ve been shot that day if it weren’t for Erwin. 

“Why do you fight us?” Thick eyebrows had asked him. 

“Because no one else would.” Was his reply. Thick eyebrows found his courage intriguing and offered him a deal. If he joined the force, all the charges for his crimes would be lifted and Isabel would be taken to a hospital to heal. 

Levi looked at Furlan’s body bleeding out on the ground and grit his teeth. If only he had been a few minutes earlier, he would still be alive. 

Finally, he agreed in order to save Isabel. Levi joined the force and fought crime alongside Erwin as Isabel was treated in hospital. When he went to visit her one day, he found her room empty. He stormed to the front desk and demanded an explanation. 

“We’re sorry, Officer Ackerman. Her illness was fatal and we tried our best to save her but...she passed last night.” The nurse had told him. 

Levi blinked the memories away and focused on the road. He can’t afford to be distracted by the past now. He had to make it back to HQ and hand Eren over and figure out a way to save everyone. Well, saving the world doesn’t sound so cliche anymore. 

**~~~**

**~Eren~**

They reached HQ by sunset and Eren let out a sigh of relief. They had made it to a somewhat safer place before sundown and he was glad. He didn’t know what would happen when night comes but he had a bad feeling twisting in his gut. The sky was still a crimson shade of red and it gave him goosebumps every time he looked at it. 

He watched as Levi got out of the car and swung his gun and the black bag over his shoulder. He wanted to help him but didn’t know if he should ask. In the end, he trailed behind the short man and watched him limp towards the entrance. 

A blond man with the thickest eyebrows approached them with a pissed expression. “What the fuck, Levi? Debriefing room in ten minutes.”

Levi growled. “I’m great, thanks for the fucking concern.” 

“But bitch, are you dead? No, so get cleaned and meet me in the debriefing room in ten minutes.” Eyebrows turned his attention to Eren and he gulped. He really did not want to be in the centre of this man’s attention. 

“Eren Jaeger, I take it? Come with me.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes and growled again. This man was making him feel things every time his voice drops. Oh GOD, he sounded good. 

“Where are you taking him?” 

Eyebrows didn’t even look at Levi. “He’ll be in the holding cells until further notice.” 

Eren shuddered. “But sir! I haven’t done anything wrong!” 

“Are you hearing yourself, boy? Do you see the red sky?” He boomed and a few other people looked their way. 

“That’s- that has nothing to do with me!” Eren knew arguing with someone like Eyebrows here was a bad idea. He didn’t know who he was but he knew this was probably Levi’s boss and it would be an extremely bad idea to get him angry. But he was already angry so what gives?

Eyebrows laughed dryly. “My apologies, yes, not your fault, but your father’s. He’s not here so you’ll have to explain in his place.” 

Eren’s heart dropped at the mention of his father. He had tried not to think of his family but not he couldn’t get them out of his mind. He kept thinking of his father’s laugh and how he would bring cake home every Friday after work. He thought of his mother who was so loving and caring and prepared hot water bottles for him during the winter. He couldn’t accept that they were gone. Really gone. He shivered. Why did he suddenly feel so cold?

“But- sir, that’s not really fair.” Eren stammered. 

“Yeah, Eyebrows, I don’t think that is fair.” Levi cut in. Eren relaxed a little now that Levi was on his side. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said, it’s not fucking fair,” Levi growled and Eren almost went to heaven. 

Eyebrows turned and looked at Levi. “Fine, you take him. If he steps out of line, I will punish both of you. Clear?” 

“Crystal.” Levi turned his heel and left. Eren bowed at his boss and quickly waddled after the limping man. He opened his mouth to thank the man but he closed it instead. Maybe this wasn’t a good time to talk to him. There was an icy cold aura around him and Eren didn’t want to be caught in it. 

He trailed Levi across HQ. He was so impressed with him as he watched him limp up and down the stairs with a bullet wound in his leg. Doctor Hanji had removed the bullet whilst Levi was cussing the most colourful string of words but she had taken it out within five minutes and stitched him up. Eren knew he was on painkillers but normal people would be complaining a lot more and refuse to walk with a wound like that in their leg. 

Eren was about to congratulate Levi on surviving their trek across HQ when Levi collapsed the moment he opened his office door. He lunged forward and caught the male in his arms before he hit the ground. 

Levi instinctively pushed him away. “I don’t need your help.” 

“But Levi-”

“I don’t like people touching me.” He turned on the lights and went inside, telling Eren to shut the door behind him. Levi’s office wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. It was a rectangular room with a huge window facing the door. His desk was placed in front of the window and all the walls were covered in shelves of books. There were two doors opposite each other near the end of the room. 

“One door leads to the bedroom and the other to the weapons room. Listen, we have to head back out for a debrief so sit down and relax for a minute. I’m going to shower. I feel fucking filthy.” 

Eren nodded and followed Levi to his bedroom. “What?” 

“Do you need help with anything?” 

Levi scoffed but he noticed a faint blush cover his features. “Tsk, I’m a grown-ass man. I can take care of myself.” 

“Yeah but you have a wound in your leg. You should rest that.” 

“Mind your own business.” Levi waved him away and opened his draws, finding some clean clothes. He threw a clean turtleneck knit and a jacket to Eren and told him to change. 

“Your jeans are in the bag. Don’t think of touching anything else in there or I will-”

“Put a bullet in my head, I know.” Eren finished for him. “I know. You can go shower, I’m not going to do anything bad.” 

Levi eyed him once last time before heading to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He could hear Levi take all his gear off before the shower turned on and everything was drowned out by the sound of running water. Eren shook all thoughts of Levi standing beneath a hot spray of water naked and how his hair would cling to his forehead once wet. Or would he slick his hair back when he washes it? 

Sighing, Eren started stripping off his dirty clothes and starting putting on the ones that Levi had given him. The clothing smelled like fresh linen and black tea. He calmed his senses and he collapsed on to Levi’s bed without another thought. He suddenly felt so exhausted and the clean scent of the male intoxicated him. He closed his eyes and dreamed. 

**~~~**

_“Eren. Listen to me. They will not stop until they wipe out the weak and make everyone like them.” His father shook him awake._

_“Dad! Is it really you?” Eren shot up and hugged him._

_“I’m in your mind, we’re in your mind right now but listen to me, there’s not much time.”_

_Tears slid down his cheeks. He let himself cry for the first time since everything had happened._

_“Please don’t go.”_

_His father smiled at him sadly. “I’m sorry, darling boy. I didn’t anticipate their power but I am glad I sent you down there when I did.”_

_“Dad...what is happening? Is what Levi said true?”_

_“I need you to listen to me carefully.” His father ignored his question._

_“Answer me!”_

_His father paused. “Yes.”_

_“Why didn’t you ever tell us? Why were you living a lie? You lied to mum, to me!” Eren yelled and pushed his father away._

_“It was all to protect you! Now listen to me.” His father grabbed his wrist._

_“Dad, stop! You’re hurting me!”_

_“Listen to me, Eren. They won’t stop until they have you. Understand? You have to stay with Levi if he can protect you. Stay with him and don’t let them take you.”_

_Eren tried to pull his wrist away but his father’s grip was strong. “Stop!”_

_“Your blood is special. Don’t let them take you.”_

_“I don’t understand!”_

_His father’s grip loosened and enveloped him in a hug. “I’m sorry, Eren. I really am. But stick with Levi. He will protect you. I know you are the sweetest and kindest boy but you need to harden your heart.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I’m sorry I can’t explain everything now. You will figure it out. You are my smart boy.”_

_Eren grit his teeth. “Why do I need to harden my heart?”_

_His father closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry I can’t fight the war I started. But I am with you all the way. I am here, I am with you. I will be with you the whole way. You will need to destroy their minds. It is the only way to stop them.”_

_Eren froze. Was his father asking him to kill the people coming after him? He can’t possibly kill anyone!_

_“Dad!”_

_“I’m sorry.” And his father disappeared._

**~~~**

By the time Eren opened his eyes again, the room was dark and there was a blanket over him. Levi was nowhere to be found. He shot up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Crap, he had slept and must’ve missed the debriefing! Why didn’t Levi wake him? Would he get Levi in trouble? He threw the blanket off him and opened the bedroom door. 

Levi was in his chair with his head on his table, asleep. He let out a breath and went towards the male. What should he do now? Should he wake him? Put a blanket over him? Carry him to bed? 

No, Eren remembered what the male had said about not liking it when people touch him. He would respect that. He must’ve overstepped a boundary when he carried Levi to the ambulance but in his defence, he had a bullet in his leg and was losing a lot of blood. 

Eren stood by Levi’s side for what felt like an eternity before he went back into the bedroom and grabbed the blanket he had put on him and walked towards Levi again. The male looked even more attractive when he was sleeping and Eren felt a pang of jealousy. How come this man looks perfect at every angle? His hair looked so soft as it fell across his forehead. His expression was so relaxed and he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. His nose was a little pink from the cold and his lips looked so plump and soft. 

Eren bit his lip to refrain any noises from slipping. Gods damn it, he was so deeply gay. He had just lived in denial this whole time. He is gay, gay, gay.

Banishing those thoughts from his mind, he carefully laid the blanket over Levi’s shoulders. His father told him to harden his heart and he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, Eren, your father told you to harden your heart to fight not to deny your feelings for Levi! *Facepalm*


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday but here is another update!

**~Levi~**

_Click_

Levi’s eyes shot open. The familiar click of the handle to the weapons room was like music to his ears and there was no mistaking that someone was opening it. His hand instinctively reached for the gun in his drawer when he remembered who was also staying in the room with him. 

He sighed and stood up. Well, you can’t deny the boy’s curious mind. 

Indeed, he found Eren browsing his weapons room as he leaned against the doorway. He watched the boy run his fingers along the shelves of weapons. His weapons room was completely opposite in feel compared to his office and bedroom. His office was pretty much empty if his books didn’t count. His bedroom was minimalistic and white. Bland and boring but he liked it this way. It’ll be easy to clean up if he dies on a mission. 

The weapons room was a different story. Oak shelves lined with weapons of all different kinds. A crystal chandelier hung in the centre of the room and below it, sat a vintage leather ottoman. Facing the door was a pinboard but not for post-it notes, oh no. All his collections of guns were displayed on that board. At the foot of the board was a gun milling machine Levi had paid grandly for. Ghost guns were uncommon and not widely used but it was his hobby to gunsmith a model here and there to kill his time. 

He watched as Eren picked up a lighter and flicked the top open. 

“I wouldn’t press that if I were you, brat.” Eren jumped and almost dropped the lighter. 

“Levi! I’m sorry- I was just curious I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be in here without your permission.” 

Levi cocked his head. “So why are you?”

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I uh, also took a shower before I came in here. I hope you don’t mind that I used your shower.” 

“At least you’re clean now. Also, that’s a hand grenade you got there. If you clicked it, you’ve got ten seconds before you would’ve blown us to pieces.” Levi smirked and took the lighter from him, putting it back in its place on the shelf. 

Eren’s eyes widened. “It’s what?” 

Levi savoured the shocked expression on the boy’s face. “On the shelves here are all the different weapons we’ve created in order to execute our jobs discretely and with as little drama as possible.”

He waved to the shelf they stood in front of. “Here are the hand grenades, we always carry one in our pockets as our one-way ticket. Should we ever need one.” 

Eren nodded and backed away. 

“The pens are tasers, the lipsticks conceal blades- as does the shoes when you activate them. Fucking lethal stuff. The watches carry sedative shots and USB drives that can fry any computer system once activated.” 

The boy raised his eyebrows and his mouth fell open. “That is sick.” 

Levi shrugged and took out a lighter from his pocket. “I always carry mine in my pants pocket, but others may choose to put it in their vest pockets.” 

“Does everyone have a weapons cache in their offices?” 

He shook his head. 

“Why not?”

“I’m special.”

“I’m sure you are.” 

Levi raised a brow. “Sarcasm will get you nowhere.” 

Eren shrugged. “What if it wasn’t sarcasm?” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere either, brat.” 

“I want you to teach me. Please, I want to be cool like you too. I want to be strong, I want to be able to defend myself, defend you. I’ll fight this war with you. I have to. My father told me to be strong, he told me to harden myself and destroy their minds.” 

Levi tucked his lighter back into his pocket. “And why the fuck didn’t you tell me this earlier?” 

He watched as colour spread across his cheeks. “Because he told me in my dream.”

“Your dream?”

“Yes. Just then, before I woke up- oh! I’m so sorry I missed the debriefing and all. I hope I didn’t get you in trouble.” Levi clicked his tongue. He had gotten into trouble with Erwin but it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

“Whatever. Listen. Training will be brutal for you. We don’t need you to become a soldier we just need to protect you and you need to tell us everything you know. Go talk to your father again or something.” 

Eren chewed the inside of his cheeks. “I don’t know if I can.” 

“Fucking try.” 

“I am!” 

“You’re not dreaming right now.”

“I have nowhere to sleep.”

“Bitch, I’m sorry, did you not sleep on my bed, go back the fuck to sleep then.”

As if on cue, his stomach growled and the boy hugged himself, looking embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” 

Levi clicked his tongue again and turned his heel. “I forgot we hadn’t eaten. I don’t normally eat much so I forget brats eat like horses.” 

Eren followed him out of the weapons room and he locked the door. Levi shrugged on his military jacket over his black t-shirt and told the boy to follow him down to the cafeteria. His lip was still very noticeable and he was still in a fuckload of pain but he didn’t want to show it. He didn’t want anyone over his ass asking about his wound or what happened or asking pointless questions such as ‘are you okay?’. 

The boy trailed behind him silently and he knew without needing to look at the boy that he was fiddling with his thumbs and biting his lips. He really needed to change that habit. 

They reached the huge-ass cafeteria which was always open and available for people to dine in and out. People who worked in HQ had schedules that were everywhere. Some people wake at six in the morning and start their day. Some people start at three in the morning or at seven at night so food always had to be available. 

Levi never slept well soo he would get up whenever and basically lives off of caffeine. No matter how hard he tried, his sleep would always be haunted by memories of his past. Sometimes he would wake up covered in sweat and feel invisible hands grab at his body. He couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched either. So in the end, he just stopped trying to sleep altogether. He would hit the snooze button whenever his body allowed him to and he was thankful his naps never had any nightmares. 

They sat down at a table and Levi grabbed a tray of food for the boy. He stared at the food before digging in and almost choking on it. 

Levi clicked his tongue and threw him a serviette. Does this kid have no table manners?

“Oi, slow it down. You’re going to choke.” 

Eren coughed and laughed. “I’m just so hungry.” 

“The food isn’t even that good. It’s just buttered toast and bacon. I’ll go grab you an egg or something.” 

Eren shook his head. “I don’t want eggs.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “What do you want then?”

“Meat.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “You have bacon on your plate.”

“I know but I want like, more meat.” He devoured the two slices of toast in a mere matter of seconds and moved on to the bacon. 

“Fine. I’ll grab some meat buns or something.” 

Eren nodded and continued to eat like a starved horse. Speaking of horses, he bumped into a cadet who had just started. The male looked like a fucking horse and pretty much had the attitude of one too. 

“Sir, I didn’t see you there.” He saluted. 

“Neither.” Horse-face’s attention turned to Eren and he scowled. 

“Why is he here?” 

“To eat. Why the fuck else?” 

“He should be detained. He could be dangerous.” Horse-face brushed past his superior and slammed his hands on the table making Eren jump and a piece of bacon dropped from his mouth. 

“Why the flip-flop are you here? Why did you turn the skies red? Yeah, we know all about you. Your face is all over the news.” 

“Kirstein! Twenty laps now. I don’t care its fucking past midnight you shouldn’t even be up, its past curfew! Out. NOW!” Levi boomed and Jean glared at Eren before leaving through the nearest door. 

Eren looked back at Levi and pushed his plate away. “What are they saying about me and my family?”

Levi shook his head and sat back down. “I’m not turning on the news or anything. Did you still want those meat buns?”

The boy shook his head. “I’m full now. I would like to go back to the room if that’s okay.” 

Levi sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He felt bad for the brat, honestly. He had lost so much in such little time and now he was on the run. He could relate to him and he didn’t like it. No one should have to go through anything like this in their lives. Ever. 

“Whatever. Come on.” 

**~~~**

Levi told the brat to take the bed and explained he didn’t need to sleep much anyway. Eren wanted to argue but one look from him and the boy shut his mouth. 

He took off his jeans and climbed into bed with only his top. Levi looked away and turned the lights off before leaving but Eren stopped him. 

“I don’t want to be alone.” 

Levi looked at the boy. He suddenly looked so small in his bed even though the teen towered over him. 

“Go to sleep.” 

“I’m cold.” 

Levi clicked his tongue. “What the fuck can I do?” 

“Can you please just...stay until I fall asleep? Please,” His voice was starting t break. “Please don’t leave me alone.” 

He sighed and shut the bedroom door. He walked towards the bed and sat down next to the boy. 

“Happy?”

Eren lifted the covers. “It’s cold.” 

Levi bit back a comment and sighed. He never liked sharing a bed with anyone. Trying to sleep alone was hard enough, he didn’t need anyone else next to him and breathing on his neck. He rubbed his eyes and took off his jacket. He climbed into his bed with bis t-shirt and track pants on. He never liked being out of uniform just in case something happens during his downtime but after the events of yesterday, he didn’t care anymore. 

The moment Levi settled in and covered them both with his quilt, Eren wrapped his arms around his waist and began to sob. 

“Fuck.” He whispered under his breath. He was extremely bad at emotions. He never knew what to do when people cried and he usually ignored them or told them to toughen up but for some reason, he couldn’t bear the idea of saying any of those things to the teen. 

“Don’t uh cry. Come on. I don’t know what to do, what do people do when others cry?”

Eren sniffled and laughed through his tears. “Comfort, maybe.” 

“Are you looking for comfort?”

He hid his face. “Maybe.”

Levi sighed. “Look, I don’t do the emotions thing. I don’t know what to do the best I can offer is not threatening to kill you.” 

The boy laughed and his breath made Levi’s skin feel all tingly. 

“I’ll take that.” 

Silence fell upon them once again and Levi relaxed in Eren’s grip. He had been a shell since Furlan and Isabel. He had built walls around him to protect both him and others, unable to fathom the idea of others getting hurt because of his decisions. He had maintained a healthy distance with everyone, including Petra. When Eren asked him about his relationship with her he didn’t want to admit it but he really fancied her. He would’ve tried to express his feelings if he had known how to but it wouldn’t have worked. 

“I am a weapon, Eren,” Levi finally said. “I am an asset of both military intelligence and the government. I am their bitch they send out for jobs they don’t want risking people’s lives for.” 

Eren’s grip on Levi didn’t falter but he lifted his head. “Are you not a person?” 

“I was a criminal before. Losing an ex-criminal and losing a normal soldier’s life isn’t the same thing.” 

“That’s not fair!” 

Levi scoffed. “Life isn’t fucking fair.” 

“But you are still a person! Your life matters.” 

He shrugged and pat the boy on the head. “You’ve got so much to learn, brat. I am their lapdog. They say jump and I say where.” 

“I think they don’t deserve you.” 

Levi coughed. “That is the best thing I’ve heard all day.” 

Eren sat up, wiped his tears and crossed his arms. “I’m serious!” 

“Whatever.”

“You’re an enigma.” The boy’s eyes swam with emotion. “It’s like one moment you’re hollow, you’re a void and you push others away and the next...well next moment you open up a little. Just a little and it reminds me that you’re human too.”

“Talking about stuff like that is useless. It’s not going to fucking change the fact that they’re gone.”

Levi met the boy’s ocean eyes. They shimmered in the dim lights and it made him soften a little. He hadn’t had anyone look at him like that in a very long time. Everyone who sees him is instantly afraid and avoids any forms of eye contact. Even when cadets address him, they look away, avoiding his gaze. 

_Look away, look away, look away-_

“But you can remember them that way, and share the joy you felt with them with others.” Eren didn’t advert his gaze. 

“It’s too painful to talk about.” Levi swallowed. “Don’t lecture me on that. You’ve been avoiding talking about your parents too.” 

Eren closed his eyes. “That wound is too fresh to touch.”

“Go to sleep, brat.” 

“Levi...I don’t want to be alone.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Am I a fucking ghost? Do I not exist?”

Eren chuckled and laid his head on Levi’s chest. “I’m sorry. I know you said you don’t like being touched but I- my mother used to let me sleep in their bed when I was young whenever it was too cold. I would hug her like this and my dad would hug us both.”

Levi tried to picture and failed what it was like to have a loving family like that. 

“I would fall asleep and my dad would leave and sleep in my futon so mother and I would have enough room to sleep comfortably.” The boy continued. 

“Your family must’ve loved you.”

“They did. And Mikasa too- oh SHIT! I forgot about her completely! I wonder if she heard the news...and my phone is gone and everything oh no!”

Levi raised a brow. “Who the fuck is Mikasa?”

“She’s my adopted sister. She went to study abroad overseas and now I’m glad she left! I hope everything is okay where she is.”

“I hope so too, brat.” 

Eren fell silent again and placed a palm over Levi’s heart, feeling the steady beat beneath the skin. They laid like that, like lovers in the night who were too scared to face tomorrow and the horrors it may bring. 

The boy pushed himself up and faced Levi. 

“It has been a heck of a day, hey.” 

Levi sighed and nodded. 

“I think one good thing came out of it.” 

“What?”

“Meeting you! I don’t think I’ve met anyone quite like you. Well, I haven’t met a lot of people but you know what I mean.” 

“I don’t think I do.” Levi mused and watched the boy pout. 

“You do!”

“I don’t.” 

Eren drew closer. 

“You do,” He whispered.

“I don’t.”

“You do.” Their lips were a centimetre away from each other and if Eren leaned any closer or if Levi moved at all, they would meet. Levi’s heart pounded in his chest but he couldn’t look away. He knew this was wrong and the boy was ten years younger than him! What is he thinking?!

Levi turned away and cleared his throat. “You should sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

**~~~**

**~Eren~**

Ever since their near-kiss incident, Levi had been avoiding him like the plague. He woke up to a note on the foot of the bed saying that he had put him in his squad and a few other cadets would help him out. 

He wandered around HQ but soon found his way. Well, from the cafeteria to his room- Levi’s room and from Levi’s room to the training quarters at least. Levi never came into his office when he knew Eren would be there and even when Eren turned off the lights and headed to bed, Levi would still be missing. He had always wondered about his relationship with his boss. They didn’t seem close but they didn’t seem like enemies either. It was as if they were stuck in a love-hate relationship. 

The red skies and the pressing threat became more serious as more days went by. The news showed unnatural disasters happened all over the world and Eren couldn’t bear to be in the same room as a TV anymore. Any mention of the red skies or the disasters and the never-ending death toll made him run to the nearest bathroom and puke his guts out. 

“Hey Eren, sparring starts in five! Shardis wouldn’t want you to be late!” Krista, a small blonde girl he had become acquainted with reminded him. 

“Oh, yeah. I’ll be there!” He blinked from his thoughts and waved back. She smiled and turned to another brown-haired girl whose name was...Yvette? Yama? Y something...oh, Ymir!

“Don’t talk to him, he’s an omen of death and destruction,” Ymir said just loud enough for him to hear. 

Eren didn’t care that everyone in HQ was basically treating him as if it was his fault that the skies were red because when in fear, people often look for someone to blame. But what did bother him was that Levi was nowhere to be found. Sometimes he would catch the man’s disappearing silhouette or a flicker of raven black hair around the corner but he was like a ghost. 

He had wanted to approach Erwin about the matter but he knew the man would not want to talk to him. Then he suddenly remembered. What about that doctor? She seems friendly enough! 

He knew he shouldn’t skip sparring class but he did it anyway because he couldn’t bear to go into that training arena only to be beaten by either females who were a foot smaller than him or boys three feet taller than him. 

Finding Hanji wasn’t hard. If you hear a shrill scream, that was probably her. Eren knocked on the door that had her name on it and she opened it right away. 

“Hi! Uh, doctor Hanji-”

“Eren! What are you doing here? Well, come in!” She pats him on the back so hard he almost stumbled into her office. 

“Have you seen Levi?” 

Hanji raised a brow. 

_Why is everyone here raising their eyebrows?_

“What do you want with Shorty?” 

“Nothing! It’s just that he- uh I haven’t seen him all week and matters are getting worse and I’m just sitting around doing physical training. He doesn’t come back to his room and I feel bad to think that he’s sleeping somewhere on a couch or something at night.”

All the playfulness disappeared from Hanji’s face and was replaced by an emotion he couldn’t put a finger on. 

“Shorty has always not slept well. He suffers from a bad case of insomnia and it would be a miracle if he could fit in a couple of hours during the night. Don’t worry about him but it’s sweet that you care.” 

“Someone has to care. He saved my life.” 

Hanji smiled. “He does that. He is too caught up trying to save others that sometimes he forgets to save himself.”

Eren’s eyes suddenly felt hot and he tried to blink the tears away. “I just feel so bad for him. He lost Petra trying to save me and he had to shoot her twice to save me again.” 

“Levi has always been insensitive and private. But he was close to Petra more than anyone else. The two had their moments. I don’t mean romantically, but they had risked their lives for each other more than once. Levi’s squad is one of the most lethal of us around here so losing someone like that...it’s hard on him.” 

“Losing loved ones are hard. Sometimes I reach for my phone to call my mum and- and-” He couldn’t stop the tears from slipping. Hanji enveloped him in a hug. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

_I wanted to talk to Levi about it but I can’t find him_

“I miss them so much, Hanji. I miss them so much it hurts.” Eren clutched his chest and clawed at his heart. “So much I can feel my heart breaking to pieces.” 

They stood like that for a moment. Hanji rubbed circles on his back as he tried to calm his breathing. He closed his eyes and inhaled her soft scent of sandalwood and musk. 

“If you want, I can grab Levi and force him to see you.” 

Eren shook his head. 

“No, I’m serious. I’ll tie him to a chair if I have to.” 

Eren laughed. “He would break free of that easy.” 

Hanji chuckled. “You overestimate him. He’s still a shorty.” 

“How come he hasn’t killed you yet for calling him short?” 

“Ah, you’ve learnt his way of dealing with things so fast. Well, he can’t catch me!” 

Eren wiped his tears and Hanji handed him more tissues. He caught his breath and steadied himself. He would become stronger. His father told him to harden his heart and he will. He will become stronger. More powerful and he will be like Levi. He will tuck his emotions away and become a weapon for the bigger picture. 

“Thank you, Hanji.” 

“Anytime, my lad. Just knock on my door and you’re welcome here anytime. You head back to your room before Shardis catches you wagging and I’ll see if I can hunt down Levi for you.” 

“Thank you.” Eren smiled and left. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and sighed. He should take a shower. A hot one. 

Jogging back to his- Levi’s room, he closed the door behind him and looked around. It didn’t look like Levi’s been back here at all. A thin layer of dust covered the desk, the papers, the pots of ink and shelves. 

Eren shook his head. 

_Wasn’t Levi a clean freak?_

He headed to the bathroom and stripped down. Turning on the water, he looked at himself in the mirror. 

Eren could barely recognise himself. He had bruises on his cheekbones from sparring yesterday and his roundish face had slimmed down, earning him a pointy chin. He touched the bruise but flinched away. It’ll fade either tonight or tomorrow but he wanted to feel the pain. He was sick of getting off the hook easy and he wished he could take Levi’s bullet wound away and suffer in his sted. 

A scream tore out of him and he punched the mirror without thinking. The mirror shattered into pieces and fragments of glass rained down, cutting his legs and feet. His fist was bloody and a shock of pain erupted from the cuts. He sighed and sunk down to the ground and began to sob. 

He felt so useless. So powerless. So alone. He finally thought he had someone who cared about him and would defend him until the end but he had ruined it. He pushed the man too far and he ran away. 

Eren felt the room heat up with steam and stepped into the shower. He hissed as the boiling water hit his skin but he didn’t care. He wanted to feel the pain of living. He wanted to etch the pain of being alive into his soul. 

His brown hair had grown longer and he could almost tie it up. He ran his good hand through his hair and ran his injured hand under the water. He chocked back a gasp as the pain increase and his eyes welled with tears. He cried as the water hit his skin and his blood ran down the drain. 

Feeling both physically and mentally drained, he turned off the water and stood there for a moment. He wiped his tears and sniffled, feeling pathetic. What would his parents say if they saw him now? Heck, what would Levi say? Levi would look down on him and tell him to stop being a fucking brat. 

Eren chuckled at that thought. Yeah, that’s exactly what Levi would say. 

“Oi, brat! How long are you going to keep me waiting-” Levi opened the bathroom door without even knocking and froze. 

Eren screamed and covered himself but he then realised he wasn’t looking at him but rather the broken mirror and the blood all over the basin and the tiles. 

“I’m sorry I uh, I slipped. I’ll clean it up, so don’t worry about it.” Eren cleared his throat and reached for a towel. 

“Bullshit you slipped. Show me your hand.” 

Eren extended his good hand and Levi scowled. 

“You think I’m a fucking idiot?” He growled and grabbed his other hand. He yelped as the towel almost dropped but Levi caught it. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” 

“You’re not fucking fine, what is wrong?” Levi clicked his tongue and searched for his first-aid kit, avoiding to step on the glass and blood. 

Eren bit his lip. 

“Well?” 

“I am pathetic.” 

Levi froze for a second. “Don’t say that.” 

Eren felt his eyes start burning again and he turned away. “I am.”

“Don’t fucking say that, shitty brat.” He heard something unzip and rusting of paper. “Stop talking and thinking like that or I will fucking make you.” 

“I’m sorry I can’t be like you.” 

Levi dropped something and he grabbed Eren’s face forcefully, making him face him. Eren was surprised when he found sorrow in Levi’s eyes. 

“I am disappointed that you tried. Don’t try to be like me, shitty brat. I am not someone you want to become.” 

A tear rolled down his cheek. “But you’re so strong. You know what to do all the time and you never let anything break you.” 

Levi closed his eyes and sighed. “Do you know why?”

“Why?” 

“Because I am already too broken. There is no more of me to break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay that was angsty and cliche I am so sorry- also did anyone catch that Kingsman scene? Eheheh


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lil themes of dem spicy times~

**~Eren~**

Levi’s words echoed in the boy’s mind on an endless loop. Every time he looked at the male those words replayed in his mind. No, not just the words but the tearstained kiss that happened afterwards. 

His mind had been a mess and tears streamed down his face. Levi had held him against the cold bathroom wall and he was still butt-naked and wet from his boiling shower. His hand was still bleeding and his heart was broken so he had gone for it. This time, the male didn’t turn away. He hadn’t had the time to. 

But in the end, he had still pulled away. 

“Jaeger, someone’s on the phone for you.” Erwin was standing in front of his lunch bench. 

Eren swallowed his food. “Thank you, sir.”

Erwin handed the cell and Eren’s heart pounded. “H-hello?”

“Eren! Thank gods I found you!” He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as he heard Mikasa’s voice on the other end. 

“Mikasa? How?”

“Don’t ask pointless questions. Listen, are you okay? Everyone here is under strict isolation and quarantine. Something in the air just ain’t right.” Upon hearing Mikasa’s voice, he began to tear up. He was never good at numbers so losing his phone meant he had no way of contacting anyone. Not even his sister. 

“I’m fine. I’m with the military now. I’m well. But Mikasa...our parents…” His voice cracked and he heard Mikasa sniffle. 

“I heard they were still looking for survivors and...I held on to hope…” 

Eren stared at the roof and blinked rapidly, hoping to blink the unwanted tears away. Erwin had left him alone which was good. He didn’t want the commander looking down on him. 

“It’s just...did you know Dad was a scientist before?” 

Mikasa was silent. 

“Mikasa, talk to me.” 

“He mentioned it. I never paid much attention but he mentioned it once. It slipped and he laughed it off. I never took it to heart.” She sighed. “I wish I could come to see you.” 

Eren closed his eyes. “Me too. Please stay safe. The sky is red there too?” 

“Yeah. It’s all over the news and we’ve had earthquakes here too. People then suddenly got sick everywhere too. The death toll is rising.” 

Eren wanted to tell her everything he had been told about his father’s past but he wasn’t sure disclosing such important information over the phone was a good idea. 

“Will you be able to fly back? I can get Levi or Hanji to come to pick you up.” Eren offered.

“Who the fudge muffins are they?” She scowled and Eren smiled a little. She had always been super protective of him ever since they were young. She didn’t even want to accept the offer the uni gave her just to be there for him. Eren told her that he would never forgive her if she stayed so she left reluctantly but she didn’t regret it. 

“Levi saved my life. Hanji is a doctor who also saved many lives. I’m in good hands, okay? How’s Armin?” 

“He’s good but he uh...lost his grandfather.” Armin was the son of the host who looked after Mikasa overseas. They had become great friends and they would often videocall together. The little blond loves books and talking about the ocean whilst Mikasa was in the background cleaning her blade she used for ‘training’ all the time. 

Eren missed those days. He missed calling Mikasa and Armin in the warmth of his futon and then hanging up when his mum called him down for dinner. 

“Oh. Please give Armin my condolences.” 

“I will.” 

There was a beat of silence. 

“Where are you staying? Are they looking after you?”

Eren almost laughed. “You’ve asked me already, Mikasa. I am fine. I’m staying Levi- the military and everyone here is uh nice. Some of them, at least.” 

“You’re staying with Levi?” Mikasa demanded, catching his little slip. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m staying in his room. He’s never around anyway.” 

Mikasa sighed. “Listen, I don’t like you dating but I can’t stop you. At least promise me you’ll be safe and he looks after you.” 

Eren’s face burned. “Mikasa! We’re not together! It’s just he’s my uh supervisor and I’m under his guard that’s all!”

“You like him. Don’t you? It’s normal, it’s just a crush. You feel like you owe him something for saving your life-”

“Mikasa, don’t psychoanalyse me. You know I hate it when you do,” Eren growled. “I do NOT like him that way so please, drop it.” 

Eren felt a wave of heat crash into him. He never liked talking about his love life especially with Mikasa because she’d just grill the shit out of him then move on to interrogating the person he was interested in. He really was not interested in Mikasa and Levi having a duel. 

“You don’t like me? Then why did you kiss me? Twice?” A voice asked from behind him. 

The boy jumped out of his skin and slammed his hand over the microphone but it was too late. Mikasa was already shouting questions in his ear. 

“Okay- I gotta go, I’ll call you back! I love you! Bye!” 

Levi cocked his head and crossed his arms. “Well?”

Eren inhaled deeply. “Shut up. It was once, thank you. You turned away the first time.” 

“You so admit you wanted to kiss me then?” 

Eren wanted to disappear. “I have training now. I need to get going.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy’s wrist. “Do you really think I’m an idiot, brat?” 

The boy put a finger to his lips and looked around. He didn’t want to have this conversation here. To be honest, he didn’t want to have this conversation at all. 

He looked into Levi’s eyes and he immediately regretted it. All self-control and thoughts just seem to disappear when he stares at the beautiful male in front of him. His silver eyes can pierce straight through anyone’s soul. His hair was damp from sweat and his t-shirt clung to his skin, just hinting that there are firm muscles beneath the thin material. His cargo pants were baggy and hung low around his waist. They were tucked into his boots just like the first time Eren had seen him in them. 

“Can we not talk about that here?” 

Levi clicked his tongue. “Where do you want to talk, then?”

“Your office? More private?”

Levi shook his head and started walking. Eren, of course, followed closely behind. He was thankful that Levi was put in charge of supervising Eren and not anyone else. Hanji was nice enough but she was always so crazy about working on different kinds of antidotes and healing medicine that it gave Eren headaches from just listening to her. 

He definitely didn’t want to be supervised by Erwin or locked in the cells. Levi seemed to be the best option and if Eren tried anything, Levi would be the person who had the fastest reaction time and be on scene when it happens. Or even before anything happens. 

Levi’s squad was always busy and he still had not been formally introduced even three weeks in staying in the same compound as them. Sometimes Levi would leave with them on expeditions and come back bloody and dirty. Levi was always the cleanest out of the four of them somehow and the least injured. Eren often wondered what they were sent out to do to come back in this state. Levi would head to the showers without even acknowledging Eren’s existence when he came back and Eren would insist to tend to his wounds. 

The male’s limp was getting better but it was definitely still there. Eren would offer to help him climb stairs or get things for him but he would always reject him. In the end, he stopped asking. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Levi asked when they reached his office. He unlocked the door and limped inside, sinking into his chair. 

Eren closed the door. “Uh...how about your bad habit of eavesdropping on other people’s conversations?” 

Levi clicked his tongue. “Not a bad habit, a survival thing. My ears are just that fucking good.” 

“Did you have to speak, though?”

“What?” 

“Now you’ve just made Mikasa want to kill you more.” 

Levi stood and went over to the side of his room, where a little cart sat. He poured himself a cup of tea and another for Eren. He accepted the warm mug of steaming tea and inhaled. He hadn’t had a nice cup of tea in so long. 

“She wouldn’t be able to reach me.” Levi sipped his tea. 

“She’s taller than you.” Eren blurted.

Levi narrowed his eyes. “I meant fucking geographically. You told me she’s overseas. She literally, physically, can not fucking reach me.”

The boy cleared his throat awkwardly. “Right.” 

“Is that all we came all the way back here for? My leg fucking hurts.” Levi growled and put down his cup. Eren couldn’t help but blush every time he heard Levi swear. And it didn’t help that he basically swore in every sentence. 

“I’m sorry I kissed you. I overstepped a boundary and I understand that I made you uncomfortable.” Eren sighed. 

He had really thought that Levi liked him back. Even if it was just a little bit. He had let Eren touch him, carry him, sleep in his bed. He thought that maybe he had a chance. But a voice in the back of his mind kept reminding him that he was ten years younger than the male in front of him. 

Levi paused but didn’t say anything. 

“I just hope you can forgive me for everything. I messed up your life and- and I ignored your uh...your requests.” 

Still, Levi didn’t say a word. 

Eren stood there, in front of Levi’s desk like a student in trouble in the headmaster’s office. He fiddled with his shirt sleeve and bit his lip. Was Levi expecting him to say anything else?

“Are you gay?” Levi finally asked. 

Eren was taken back. He was certainly not expecting a question like this to come out of Levi’s mouth.

“I- I don’t know. I’ve dated only girls before and it didn’t feel...right. So uh, maybe?”

Levi ran his fingers through his hair. Eren bit his lip again. He loved it when Levi did that. His loved to see his black hair sleeked back even if it was just for a few seconds. 

“Why?”

“Just wondering.” 

“Are you?”

“No, I’m bi-sexual.” Levi cleared his throat. 

Eren nodded and didn’t say anything. Was he gay? He knew he was attracted to Levi the moment he had seen him even when he was covered in dirt and blood. He looked so hot Eren felt his temperature go over the roof. 

“It’s just...I knew I was attracted to you the moment I saw you. I’m sorry.” 

Levi coughed. “You were high on drugs and half-delusional from your injuries the first time you saw me.”

Eren felt his cheeks heat. “Yeah but still, even know. I am sober, I am not high on anything. I am clean and I still find you attractive.” 

“Where did that burst of confidence come from?” Levi mused, obvious that he was enjoying this.

“I don’t want to keep it a secret anymore. I might die tomorrow or you might die tomorrow and I don’t want to have any regrets.” 

“No one is going to die tomorrow,” Levi growled and stood up but fell back down. “Fucking useless piece of shit leg!”

Levi cursed at his injured leg and leaned back in his chair, sighing. Eren approached him and offered to help but the man waved him away. The boy sighed and leaned on Levi’s table, facing him. 

“Why won’t you let me help you?” 

“Because I don’t need your help.” Levi hissed. 

Eren sighed. “I can see that you’ve built walls around you but I can also see some of them are starting to break when you’re with me. You’re more vulnerable. You talk more. You _feel_ more. Why won’t you let me in?”

Levi was silent for a long time but Eren didn’t speak. He let his question hang in the air and no one was going anywhere until he answered the question. 

“Because I can’t lose anyone else.” Was Levi’s reply. His voice was so quiet Eren almost missed it. 

Eren bit the inside of his cheek. He pushed off the desk and went to sit on Levi’s lap, careful to not touch his injury. He leaned his head on his chest and dangled his legs over the armrest of the huge chair. Levi looked so cute and small in his big-ass office chair. 

“You won’t lose me.” Eren closed his eyes and listened to Levi’s heartbeat. To Eren’s surprise, Levi wrapped an arm around his middle and pulled him closer. 

“I hope not.” 

**~~~**

**~Levi~**

His leg was screaming at Eren’s weight but he didn’t care. He floated in the pain willingly. He embraced the pain willingly. He didn’t care that it may slow his healing process. He just wanted to feel someone’s body against his for once. He wanted to feel alive again. 

He had felt like a ghost in a black and white world since Eren stepped in. As cliche as it sounds, it’s as if Eren had brought him back to life. Well, as alive as someone can be during the ending of the world. 

Levi looped an arm around the boy’s middle and he felt him tense as if his touch was burning hot. He flinched away but the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and snuggled his face into his neck. Feeling his hot breath on his bare skin, Levi’s heartbeat quickened and threatened to burst from his ribcage. 

“Are you nervous?” Eren mumbled and he jumped from the ticklish sensation of his lips against his skin. A small sound escaped. 

“No.” Levi swallowed and prayed the boy didn’t notice. But of course, he did. 

“Do you want me, Levi? I know you do. Stop trying to deny it. Please. For the both of us.” Levi sucked on his bottom lip and looked away. Of course, he wanted the brat. He wanted him since he dove for the fucking bandages in the middle of a shootout. He had wanted him since he carried him bridal style to the ambulance despite Levi’s protests and threats. He had wanted him since the boy told him to stay with him until he fell asleep in his own bed. 

But he can’t have him. Not in this life. 

“I can’t.” 

The boy had the fucking audacity to fucking lick his neck from his collar bone to his jawline. Levi shuddered and tried to push him away but Eren held on to him tighter. 

He felt his body heat up at the sensation of Eren’s tongue on his skin and he felt as though he was in a trance. Stuck in his chair with the boy in his lap, unable to move. The pain in his leg was less now as all his senses were focusing on pleasurable feelings he was experiencing. 

Levi wasn’t a virgin, oh no. He had his fun on the streets. And no, he didn’t force anyone to sleep with him, but there were plenty of girls who didn’t mind a little company every now and then. And also no, he never slept with the same person twice. He never slept with anyone he knew and he would leave always leave in the wee hours of the morning. He preferred it that way because there would be no relationship dramas or messes he would have to deal with. 

But this was different. 

He didn’t want to get to Eren to just sleep with him. He knew he cared about the boy so much that he would trade places with him in a heartbeat to keep him safe. He would give his life for the boy and it wasn’t just because he felt like it’s his duty, but more so because he was willing to. He wanted to keep Eren alive and smiling. He loved it when the boy bowed his head a little and his lips curl into a small smile. 

“Stop pushing me away.” The boy had sat up now and was straddling the male. Levi had never been so uncomfortable and turned on at the same time.

He knew this was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t be taking advantage of the boy but he was thinking clearly. Eren wasn’t intoxicated or high or anything. He was clean, sober and in his right mind. Right? 

“I can’t take advantage of you, Eren.” 

The boy groaned. “Gods, I love it when you say my name.” 

“Eren-”

Levi wasn’t expecting it when he grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward, connecting their lips in one swift motion. Electricity zapped through his body as he felt the boy’s soft lips on his. He wanted to pull away and explain to Eren that this isn’t right but feeling the way he was pressed up against his body, all his common sense had rolled out the window. 

Levi growled as the boy bit down on his bottom and he lost all his self-control. He shot up from his chair and pinned the boy on his desk. Paper flew in all directions and pens scattered on the floor. Eren gasped as his head and back hit the hard surface as Levi pinned his arms at the sides of his head. He had positioned himself between the boy’s legs and smirked when he saw his cute flustered state. 

“Do not tempt me.” Levi’s face was an inch from Eren’s and the boy smirked. 

“But teasing you is so fun! We get to see the stoic soldier fall apart.” 

“You poke the nest, you’ll find hornets.” 

“Yeah, horny ones.” 

Levi made a sound deep in his throat and smashed his lips into Eren’s. He wasn’t as gentle as the boy, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to sit around and let him do all the work. His kiss was hungry, passionate and needy. Teeth clashed, body against body and Levi wanted skin against skin. 

He knew this would happen and he was scared of it. He knew that if he had let go, he wouldn’t be able to contain himself and he may end up hurting the boy. He was afraid that he would do something he would regret or something the boy would regret. 

Levi pulled away and took a deep breath.

“What’s wrong?” Eren frowned and it almost made Levi want to kiss him again. He never wanted to see the boy upset. 

“I can’t, brat. We fucking can’t.” 

The boy shrugged. “Okay.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing?” 

Eren looked at the male. “Oh, nothing. I’m just a little hot. Just going to take off some layers.” 

Levi turned away and slammed his hands on the wall to steady himself. He needed to calm the fuck down and this brat wasn’t helping his case. He can’t do this. He shouldn’t do this. Eren means too much for him to just dive into something like this. Surely, the brat wasn’t looking for anything serious and he silently wished he was. It would’ve made it easier to turn down. 

“Give me one reason.” Levi sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 

“You’re ten years younger than me. What will it look like? It’ll just be an old man taking advantage of a young boy. You know better than this and you deserve better than me, brat. I’m a fucking mess.” 

He heard Eren push off the table and approach him. He sucked in a breath as he wrapped his hands around him and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“I don’t care about the age gap. Hells, I don’t care what other people think. The world is ending and I want to live my life with no regrets.” Something in Levi clicked. He didn’t want to die with regrets either and he had many. 

He regretted not going with Furlan to that chemist for Isabel. He regretted not visiting her in her sickbed before her death. He regretted running away from home instead of trying to seek help and save his uncle even though he was an abusive little shit. No one deserves to be left alone like that. He regretted not being able to save Grisha Jaeger and his wife, Eren’s family. He regretted not being able to save Petra. 

Levi turned to face the boy, unable to hide his broken expression any further. He didn’t want to ruin the mood but he already did when he stopped and turned away. Something in him changed when he heard Eren’s words. 

“I’m sorry,” Eren said. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.” 

To be honest, he felt a lot better now that he saw Eren had unbuttoned his shirt and his beautiful chest was exposed but it didn’t help the feeling inside his chest. A silent tear slid down Levi’s cheek as Eren caught his lips in his again. He didn’t hesitate to kiss back. 

“I don’t want any regrets either, brat,” He whispered when they pulled apart.

“I’m glad.” Eren smiled sincerely and pressed him against the wall. The boy towered over him but he didn’t care. He was happy at this moment and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt truly happy with someone. 

Levi liked being kissed by Eren. He was careful, gentle and loving, treating him as is he was the most fragile thing in the world. When Eren reached his neck, all the gentleness slipped away. He bit down on Levi’s skin making him gasp. He bit and nibbled and sucked at the skin as Levi writhed between Eren’s body and the wall. 

Eren did a good job to pin him forcefully to the wall with his body, making sure he wasn’t going anywhere. Levi arched his back and pressed himself against Eren more. 

“You’re so responsive.” Eren chuckled. 

“Fuck off.” Was Levi’s breathless reply. 

Eren wrapped Levi’s legs around his waist and the male clung on to the boy. He didn’t like people touching him but leaning into Eren’s touch felt almost natural. He would also be lying if he said he didn’t like being touched by Eren.

“Man of few words.” 

“I will fuck up that pretty little face of yours if you don’t take me to my bed right now you little shit.” Levi felt Eren’s chuckle vibrate through his body and he almost groaned at how nice his voice was. 

“Better.” 

Levi was placed gently on the bed and immediately grabbed Eren’s face to kiss him. Kissing the boy was addictive and Levi knew that it was bad for him. Now, he doesn’t want to stop kissing the boy.

“Feel free to be rougher. I’m not a fucking piece of china.” Levi grounded out as Eren was still being so careful with him. 

Eren paused. “But your injury-”

“You’ll be fucking me, not my injury.”

Levi didn’t know what got into his head for him to say something like that but the boy only smirked and saluted. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Eren didn’t hold back this time and Levi honestly didn’t know what to do with himself. The boy had started grinding against Levi and he had never felt such pleasure in his life. He grabbed at the boy’s hair, his clothing. He wanted more- no. He _needed_ more of Eren. The sweet scent of cinnamon buns and coffee coated his skin and he wanted to lick it off. 

Levi didn’t waste any time in removing Eren’s clothing. He laughed and helped Levi take off his own shirt, pulling it over his head. He noticed the boy’s eyes widen at seeing him shirtless for the first time and he couldn’t help but smirk. 

He knew he was ripped. He had been taking care of his body for as long as he could remember. He knew that he had to have a strong body in order to protect others. He would work his body to the max to get be able to get the results he has now. 

Levi saw a mischievous smile dance across his features before he started attacking the man’s collarbone again. Levi arched his back but Eren pulled away, not letting their bodies meet. 

“You’re a little shi- ah!” Levi shuddered as Eren dragged his tongue from his collarbone down his sternum and to a nipple. As his tongue was working on one, nibbling and sucking, Eren’s fingers tweaked the other.

“Fuck,” Levi breathed, moving his hips in hope to relieve himself a little but Eren was having none of that. Eren pinned him to the bed palmed at his crotch. Levi buckled and hissed, making Eren chuckle a little and continue his handiwork. 

He leaned down so he hovered just above Levi. “You have no authority here, Officer Ackerman.” 

Levi growled. “Who do you think you are, shitty brat?” 

Eren applied more pressure against Levi’s erection and that shut the man up. Eren hummed in contempt as he continued his torment on Levi’s skin. 

“No marks...ha...keep them- fuck -hidden.” Levi could barely speak but he needed Eren to control himself. He didn’t have the time or effort to explain to other shitty brats why he has bruises all over his neck tomorrow. 

“Sir, yes sir,” Eren mumbled against his skin. 

Levi couldn’t think of anything else but the sweet, sweet torment Eren was doing to his skin. He was stuck in a trance, his body was stuck in a trance and unmoving. His body had become sensitive now that he hadn’t let anyone touch him in so long. He thought he wouldn’t feel anything at all since all he did all day every day was train, spar and go on expeditions that turn bloody. 

_Oh boy, was he wrong_

His body can become more sensitive and more responsive to everything Eren did. He had become a panting mess by the time Eren had finished. 

“Can’t I just leave one? I mean, people will get the idea that you’re taken.” Eren licked his lips. 

Levi shook his head. “I’m not fucking explaining to everyone again and again about why I’m walking around with a fucking hickey.” 

“Well, it won’t be just one...it’ll just be one that is visible.” 

“Fine. Do your worst.” Levi sighed. There was no point arguing with the brat if he was going to go against his word anyway. He wasn't going to explain a fucking thing. No one would dare ask anyway unless they want to be running laps for the whole day.

Eren grinned evilly. “Well, sir. I do love a challenge. Just don’t come crying to me when you can’t walk tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here is another chapter! I am honestly so mad at Levi- he gotta just stop being the bigger person here *sigh* 
> 
> Also, who knew Eren had that side of him? Eheheheh


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I've been listening to Zero Ecplise on repeat when writing this! Go listen to it while reading this and read the lyrics. I can't feel that there are hints of Ereri in it! ;)
> 
> Hi ya'll! I am so sorry I've been so caught up with everything I've had no time to write! But here it is!

**~Levi~**

It’s been two weeks since he and the brat first slept together. Ever since then he’s found himself able to sleep for more than just a couple of hours each night so long as Eren was beside him. He still jolts awake from the constant nightmares that haunt him but he always calmed when he felt Eren’s arm around his middle. It anchored him. It reminded him that those nightmares aren’t real but Eren is. 

If anyone had noticed their sudden closeness or possessiveness over each other, they didn’t say a thing. They wouldn’t dare especially when Levi would glare at them with the promise of death in his eyes whenever they wanted to comment on something. 

Eren would be by his side constantly and even though his limp has almost disappeared now, he would still try and help him whenever and however he could. Levi sometimes felt so indebted to the brat but the boy would just shake his head and smile. He told Levi that no one should feel in debt to one another especially when they’re in a relationship. That made Levi freeze and almost break. He didn’t want to ask what was going on between him and the boy but he desperately wanted to know. Hearing Eren saying that they were in a relationship made Levi want to run away. He didn’t want to hurt him. He can’t handle a relationship. Not now. Not ever. 

Levi and Eren fought for the first time since they started living together. Well, living together was never a thing considering Levi never stayed in the same room as him, afraid he would do something unforgivable. They fought for something as dumb as their relationship status. Yep, Levi freaked out because Eren called them a couple and he lost his shit. 

He hated feeling like this. He felt empty as if the light Eren had started in him was snuffled out. He knew he couldn’t play the victim here. No, of course, he wasn’t the victim. He had pushed Eren away and told him that they weren’t a thing. They were just fucking. Right? That’s what they had. Surely. 

But the tears and the wounded expression Eren had plastered on his face made Levi rethink everything. The boy was almost in tears when Levi had pushed him away and almost yelled in his face that they weren’t in a relationship. He thought he was going to be the person to walk away from the conversation but Eren turned his heel and walked away without another word. That’s when Levi knew he fucked up. Badly. 

“Levi, pay attention to the meeting, please.” Erwin’s exasperated voice brought him back to reality and he clicked his tongue. 

“If it was interesting maybe I would.” 

Erwin sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “The world’s fate is on Eren’s shoulders. Surely that is interesting enough for you.” 

Levi ‘tsk’ed. “That’s not my- yeah whatever.” 

“Levi, this is important. We need you and your squad for this. We’ve been able to trace their presence to a compound not far from here. I’m starting to wonder why they’re waiting to take us down.” 

“Maybe it’s because they don’t know if they can beat us.” Hanji piped in. 

Levi waved her away. “I don’t think so.” 

“What if Eren is working with them?”

“No, not possible,” Levi responded a beat too quickly. “What I mean is, if he was, I’d know by now.” 

Both Erwin and Hanji looked sceptical and Levi’s patience was wearing thin. 

“Listen,” He growled. “Would he fucking kill his own parents? Would he want to wipe out hundreds of thousands of innocent people? For what? A better world? I know him. He is...he isn’t like that.”

Hanji placed her hand over Levi’s. “I know you have developed feelings for the boy and him with you, but you can’t rule out that possibility.” 

Levi whipped his hand away. “None of you know anything about him.”

“Neither do you, Levi. It’s only been a matter of weeks.” Erwin sat down at his table. Levi was summoned to his office for an emergency meeting. 

“Look, Levi, we’re not here to diss you. We want this to end as much as you do. We need to send in a team to the compound.” Hanji bit at her nails. “We need to end them before they end us.” 

Levi shook his head. “I can’t. I don’t know if you know this but my leg-”

“Don’t you fucking bring up your leg now. You’ve been fine on other expeditions and bedding the boy who we can’t even trust-”

“Erwin!” Hanji slammed her hands on the table. “Stop. Please.”

Hanji looked over at Levi who was almost vibrating with cold fury. His hands were clenched on his knees, knuckles a ghastly white. Everything that Erwin has said is true. He had grit his teeth and went on all of those expeditions to make Erwin happy, to make Erwin’s boss happy so he could keep Eren safe and be his supervisor. He had done everything to make sure he was the one keeping Eren safe. Truly safe. 

But he had fucked up. 

“Levi, we need you and your squad for this mission. We only trust a few people with this and we can’t afford to make any mistakes. Okay?”

Levi was shaking in his chair. How dare Erwin just sit here, throwing insults in his face when _he_ needs Levi for the expedition? All he wanted to do was to protect Eren. Everything he did, he did for Eren. 

“Why do you need me and my squad so desperately?” Levi asked after chewing his lip until it was swollen. 

“Because you are Eren’s handler.” 

“He isn’t a dog.” 

Erwin rolled his eyes. “I don’t care if he’s a fucking angel but I need you and him for this mission. He will be the bait and you will take them down. No survivors.” 

Levi’s heart started to pound in his chest. Bait? Eren? No. He can’t let Erwin throw away the boy’s life like that. Even if it means the end of the world. There will always be life after death. A beginning after the end. He can’t risk Eren’s life. Not now, not ever. 

“I’ll be bait.” 

Erwin laughed and Hanji sunk in her chair. 

“You? Listen, Levi. They’re not hunting you. You need to stop being a child.” 

“I am not risking the boy’s fucking life, Erwin! You know that. I can’t throw him to the wolves and hope he can handle himself until I get there!” Levi stood. 

“This isn’t for you to decide. We need to stop them at any cost!” 

“You don’t care about the fucking greater good! You just want this to end and you’re fucking willing to pull down all the lives of people around you to do it!”

“It comes with the job!” 

“The civi’s didn’t fucking sign up for this!” 

“More people will die if we don’t fucking do anything!” 

Levi was going to burst. “You have no right to play God!” 

“Stop! Both of you!” Hanji screamed. “Levi, go to your room. I’m terminating this meeting. Erwin, I love you dear, but you need to take a fucking chill-pill.” 

Levi shot both of them a glare before turning his heel to leave and slamming the door behind him. He leaned on a wall and rubbed his face with his hands. This is bad. Really, really bad. He was letting his emotions cloud his judgment and this was exactly the reason why he had built the walls around him. He didn’t want to let Eren in because he knew he people would get hurt. He learned that the hard way once and he didn’t feel like making the same mistake again. 

But Eren. 

_Eren_

Levi shook his head and clenched his fists. He can’t let word get out that he and Eren are... a thing. He can’t let people know that their strongest soldier and their last hope are bedding each other in their spare time rather than planning to save the world. He wanted Eren to be his so bad. Ever since he woke up and his eyes were sparkling under the dim light and his hair was as soft as cotton. But he knew then that he could never have him. 

Not in that way. 

Eren has been put under surveillance in his room. He had ordered some of the best personnel for the job while he was gone but he hated not being there for him personally. Not that Eren would want him there right now but he would be safer at least. Levi didn’t trust anyone else to guard Eren but himself. He is Humanities Strongest Soldier. Even with a fucking bullet in his leg. 

Looks like he would have to put their personal issues aside and work together to save the world first. Everything will fall into place later. Maybe Levi would fall first. 

He picked up his pace and headed to his room. His limp was almost gone but the bullet had really fucked him over. Levi needed all those muscles in his legs to walk and fight properly and the bullet had just screwed that up for him. He felt like he couldn’t even be angry at it. It was Petra- no. It was the entity in Petra that had shot him and he should’ve known better than to just stand there against a tree. He was just thankful it was him that was shot and not Eren. 

“Eren, we need to talk.” Levi paused. His office was empty. He glared at the two men standing guard and they shrugged and barged into his room, sweeping the area and keeping Levi behind them. 

_If they had done their fucking jobs we wouldn’t be doing this right now_

His bedroom was empty, as was the bathroom and the weapons room. Eren was nowhere to be found. 

“Well, fuck.” Levi ran his hands through his hair. “Care to explain?” 

The first guard saluted. “Sir, there was no one who came in or out.” 

The second guard called them over to Levi’s desk. “Sir, there’s a note for you.” 

Levi snatched the piece of paper from the second guard and read the words. A string of colourful words left his mouth as his eyes glazed over each word. 

Eren really had to try and be the fucking hero.

Levi turned his attention back to the guards. “And you two didn’t think to guard the fucking windows?” 

“Hitch said all your windows would be bolted shut. There’d be no need.” 

“Marlo, use your fucking head. If you were trapped in a room with armed guards, of course, you’d try any way possible to escape!” Levi growled. 

The two guards bowed their heads waiting for their orders. 

Levi sighed and waved them off, dismissing them. “I can’t be bothered dealing with you two. Get out of my sight. Go report to Eyebrows yourselves.” 

Marlo and Hitch tensed before running off to see the commander and report their findings and what had happened. Levi called for his squad. He wasn’t going to sit around and wait for Eyebrows’ orders. He needed to retrieve Eren now before he makes an even bigger mess. 

“Oluo, Eld, Gunter.” Levi acknowledged as they arrived in his office upon the first summon. 

“Sir!” They all saluted. 

“We need to act fast. He couldn’t have gone far on foot and he can’t drive. We can only hope he can’t ride or else there’d be a problem.” 

“Sir, we don’t know which way he could’ve gone.” Gunter piped up. 

Levi smirked and fished a lighter from his pocket. “All my clothing items contain one of these. Given he hasn’t figured that out yet, we can track him. But we need to hurry.”

The three nodded and checked their gears. They headed to the weapons room and this was the times where Levi was so thankful for having his own weapons room. He didn’t need to clear his weapons with anyone and sign off on them whenever he needed them. He could just go into his weapons room and load up, ready for action. 

Ghost guns were light and so much better for assault when on the move. But it was not good for defence. The bullets will go straight through them so they provide zero protection but they do the job. Levi just needed to make sure they won’t get ambushed. 

Each of them strapped one on their backs and one in front. Who knows how many people they’d have to fight? Levi hated the thought of killing humans but he had to constantly remember that they were not humans. They were just human shells. They wear human skin but they don’t have the same goals as humanity. They want to see the end of humanity as it is and renew the world. Levi can’t let them succeed. Not now, not ever. 

“Here, use these improved bullets,” Levi said as he tossed the filled magazines to the boys. “125 grain, 1425 feet per second. This is pro shit.” 

Strapping back-up magazines into his belts and tucking blades into his thigh straps, he watched as his team loaded themselves with weapons all over their bodies. Everyone here knew what happened with Petra and he could feel the questions buzzing in the air. No one dared to ask Levi anything when he came back with just the boy. They knew. Levi didn’t have to say anything. 

“We leave out the back. I’ll clear us as we pass security under code 857. Follow me.” Levi checked his weapons again and the phone screen that tracked Eren’s movements. He was slow but somehow he was covering so much ground Levi was concerned about the boy’s mode of transport. 

The three nodded and waited for Levi’s signal. He sighed. He didn’t need Erwin or Hanji finding out about this but in a way, he needed them to know so they could send backup just in case something goes to shit. He scribbled a note like Eren did and left it on his desk. Surely, if they came looking for him, they’d look around for clues. At least, Hanji would. Erwin would just call him and ask him where the fuck he was. Classic. 

Levi hadn’t ridden a bike in so long. Revving the loud engine hurt his ears but he clenched his fists and grit his teeth. He was doing this all for Eren. He didn’t care about the rest of the world. It’s gone to shit long ago. But Eren…

He waited for everyone to mount their bikes before revving the engine again and took off. Security surprisingly didn’t say a word and let them pass. Well, they were all suited up for a full assault so it’s best not to get in their way. The four of them rode out into the night and Levi could feel the cold air hit him despite the army jacket and thick ass helmet. 

He eyed the holographic screen in front of him and turned on the GPS. He needed to get to Eren before Eren got to the base. Speaking of which, how did he even know about the base and where to go? Suddenly, all the words that Erwin had spat at him echoed in his head. 

_No, Eren is not a traitor_

The dot that was Eren had suddenly stopped moving and Levi’s heart dropped. The dot flickered a little before disappearing completely. He swore under his breath and recorded it’s last recorded location. Surely, he must’ve found out and- what if he blew himself up? No, he wouldn’t do that. Levi’s heart pounded in his chest and he accelerated in speed. He had to get to Eren, no matter the cost. 

**~~~**

The bikes were too noisy so they had to trek some distance to the compound. Levi didn’t know where Eren would be but he knew Eren wasn’t an idiot and he wouldn’t just show up unarmed. What Levi was worried about was that no weapons were missing in his weapons room. So that meant two things: one, Levi didn’t notice or two, the brat didn’t bring anything with him. 

Levi held up his hand and signalled his squad to huddle. The compound was just like an old warehouse and there was nothing about it that seemed odd. The only eerie thing was the red glow of the skies covering over the warehouse like a blanket. 

“We don’t have enough manpower to raid, but we scout the area. Spread out. Communicate via radio. Got it?” 

The three nodded and they set out. It wasn’t dark, but it was dark enough for them to switch to night vision. Not knowing where Eren was made Levi want to punch someone. He didn’t like the idea of Eren running around the compound without anyone to back him up. At this rate, this situation was worse than Erwin offering him up for bait. 

He set out and was determined to find the boy. They were not going to part here, not now. Not when they fought the last time they saw each other. Levi was not going to accept this as his ending. He had finally found someone who saw him for who he is and still accepted him. Well, as much acceptance as calling them a couple. 

Levi shook the thoughts from his head. He will find the boy before he screws something up majorly and ends the world. He knew that each second they spent out here meant another hundred lives lost. He knew he was being selfish right now but the world was going to end sooner or later. He needed to get everything off his chest before then. 

Static played on Levi’s radio and he pressed a finger to his earpiece. 

“Eld? Come in.” 

“Capt- captain!”

Levi frowned. There’s nothing here that would interrupt low-frequency radio signals...unless…

“Eld! Fallback, now!” Levi just finished speaking when an explosion lit up the sky. 

**~~~**

**~Eren~**

The explosion made the hair on the back of Eren’s neck stand up. He peered behind his shoulder and cursed. The whole explosion shook the ground and bright yellows and oranges mixed in with the red sky, stirring the world into a sunset cocktail. 

Eren placed a hand over Levi’s lighter. He knew Levi would find him eventually but he didn’t think he would be here so soon. He wanted Levi to know that he had figured out the HQ coordinates and give himself up as bait before giving Levi time to arrive. He didn’t know the man would be on his tail so fast. 

Well, he was his supervisor after all. 

Hearing shouts and footsteps down the hall, Eren looked for a place to hide. He knew coming here was a bad idea but he wanted all of this to end and reunite with Mikasa; the only family he had left. 

“Infiltration in section 1B sub 2. Team Beta heading there now!” A metallic voice travelled down the hall as Eren ducked behind a fold in the wall. He watched as a group of four or five soldiers run down the hall. He squinted in the dim light and for some reason, a part of them didn’t believe that they were all human. Their movements were too swift, footsteps too heavy and voices too metallic. 

Eren swung the ghost gun he had assembled himself from his back and loaded it. Never in his life had he ever wanted his hands on a gun but he knew he couldn’t take any of the weapons on the walls as Levi would notice. Having the old grumpy man always out and about was good for him as he was able to figure out how the gun milling machine worked. And it definitely worked to his advantage when all the blueprints were labelled and there was step by step instructions on the assembly. 

Not gonna lie, but Eren was super proud of himself and his ghost gun. 

He knew it was a bad idea but he followed the group of guards with a step behind and hoping that they don’t notice another peep in their group. Now that they were closer, Eren noticed them wear huge helmets and skintight overalls, looking a lot like a wetsuit but much more advanced. Weapons hung from their vests at their chests to their belts at their hips. 

They turned the corner just in time to watch three bullets imbed themselves into Gunter’s chest. The man fell to his knees and hunched over but he was still breathing. Eren swallowed a scream as a soldier grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. He even heard a sickening crunch from the distance. 

Eren started to panic. 

_Where is Levi?_

He cocked his gun and three heads turned his way. He wanted to drop it and run but he knew he couldn’t do that. He had grabbed the largest bullets Levi had that were compatible with ghost guns and he mentally cursed for not thinking of bringing an extra magazine. Weill, shit. 

“No one move. I am here on your boss’s orders. Unhand the invader and hand him to me.” Eren prayed the fear in his voice didn’t betray him. 

The group of guards all cocked their heads at the same time and Eren concluded that they were definitely not human. They were too synchronised and swift to be human. 

What had his father created?

“We do not take orders from you, low-born.” One of them spoke. His voice sent chills down Eren’s spine.

“The order isn’t from me, robot. It’s from your boss.” 

One of them laughed. Their metallic voices sounded like nails dragged along a chalkboard. Eren shivered as one stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his gun, unafraid. 

“Low-born, you do not work for our boss.” 

Eren grit his teeth and clicked off the safety switch.

“Shoot me, go on, try it.” The voice said so Eren yelled and pulled the trigger. 

He heard it before he felt it. He saw the spark of the bullet hitting the soldier’s body but it ricocheted. He heard the bullet pierce his flesh before he felt numbness and his clothing become wet. The soldier grabbed his gun from him. 

“Low-borns like you do not deserve to live.” 

Eren panted and refused to fall. “My father created you.” 

The soldier cocked his head again as the rest of his squad went out for the offensive. If Eren hadn’t just shot himself, he may have been able to take him himself. Maybe. 

“He made us stronger, but he didn’t give us everything. He left us, for you. He was afraid. Only cowards are afraid.” 

Eren spat in his face. Saliva and blood dripped from the soldier’s helmet. 

“Your father could’ve become the new god. He could’ve had everything and bent all to his will. But he was afraid. And now you are afraid. That makes you a low-born, like him.” 

“You can’t play god. No one can.” Eren’s vision was starting to blur now as he felt his body start to burn. His bullet wound was stinging and his hands were now stained red. 

“We are becoming closer to god. Your father made us strong, but we are growing stronger still.” Another explosion shook the compound. 

Eren groaned. 

“We continued the work your father abandoned. We made our genetics not only stronger but our hardware too. Mere bullets won’t be able to puncture us. But you…” The guard poked Eren’s wound with the barrel of his ghost gun. 

Pain flared as Eren’s legs gave out. 

“So weak. So fragile.”

“You think you can play god by making a few advancements? You are interrupting the course of nature!” Everything was coming at him in waves. He could hear the bullets flying, guns firing, bombs exploding. Everything was too much. He was going into shock.

The guard laughed and lifted his gun to strike. 

“You know nothing about the course of nature, Grisha’s creation.” 

Eren looked at the guard before he saw the guard’s arm swing down, smashing the hilt of his gun into his head.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, it's been a while! I am so sorry! Uni has started and I have teaching placement aka I'm up at 6 every morning and don't sleep till late AHA okay enjoy!!

**~Levi~**

Everything happened in slow motion. He watched as the skies turned brighter and smoke drifts higher. He watched as the ground shook at every explosion. He watched as glass shattered and rained down upon them. He watched as bullets flew like flies in the air, penetrating whatever it came into contact with. 

He ran towards Gunter as he watched their enemy fire relentlessly. Three bullets hit him before another grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground. Levi suddenly thought of the time when Erwin had done the same to him to stop him from rushing to Furlan’s side and getting shot by the police. 

“GUNTER!” But it was too late. He had heard it too. The sickening crack of his skull cracking. If he didn’t get back to HQ or have a medic on site now, he was as good as gone. 

The others turned to him with their guns cocked. Levi growled and did the same. What was he thinking when he brought his team into this? He knew he couldn’t beat a swarm of them and yet here they were. People were dying again because of his stupid decisions. 

“Turn back and we may let you keep your life,” One of the soldiers said. Levi cursed as he couldn’t tell which of them spoke due to their big ass helmets. Or maybe all of them spoke at once. Their voices sounded so odd as if they were speaking through a radio. None of them felt natural. Nothing about them felt natural. Levi clenched his teeth. Who do they think they are shooting his team like pigs at a slaughter?

“Unhand him you motherfuckers! Now!” Levi fired the first shot and the bullet didn’t as much as grace the guy in front of him. 

_Fuck_

He was going to be massacred here along with his team he didn’t think fast. If normal bullets don’t hurt them, then it’s time to bring out the big boys. 

Levi ditched his AR-15 at one of them before swinging his ghost gun from behind him and shot the biggest bullet he had on him. This time, the thing in front of him staggered back and he took that chance to advance. 

He is Humanity’s Strongest. He will not fail here. He will get Eren and retreat. He will save everyone. Because that is his job. 

“Eat shit,” Levi growled as he jumped onto the human-not-human and hooked his leg around his neck before falling backwards and bringing it down with him. He yanked the helmet from the being and slammed the hilt of his gun into its head. 

The others have caught on what had happened and were starting to shoot at him. He rolled beside the unconscious thing and used it as a shield against their bullets. He had been able to shoot two of them and slightly damage their outer shells but they were still shooting at him. And Gunter was still lying there dying. And Eren was still missing. 

“Eld, Oluo, come in!” Levi knew it was useless to try radios now but he was desperate. Gunter was down and he needed backup. 

“If you can hear me, go find Eren!” 

Another bullet was shot his way and he felt the impact of it hitting his body shield. He cringed and fired two of his own bullets its way. He heard the impact before he saw it. He smirked as he watched the figure fall. 

He hated being here and a part of him regretted not informing Eyebrows about leaving. But if he had, he would be stopped and he wouldn’t be here, trying to get Eren back. 

_But your team would still be alive. They’re dead because of you_

Levi squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to block out his thoughts. He killed three more of his own due to his own rash decisions. It wasn’t Eren.’s fault, it wasn’t Erwin’s fault. No one but his. He made the decision to go behind Erwin’s back to find Eren. He made the decision to not call for backup and his team was dead because of his stupid, idiotic decisions. 

For a moment, they stopped shooting and that was all the time Levi needed to move. He shot up from behind the corpse and pulled two Desert Eagles from his belt. Yes, he kept one of the most lethal handguns in his belt because he didn’t know what shit he was going to run into. These bad boys have a hell of a kick and power. He knew they would come in handy sooner or later. 

He yelled as he dashed for the two remaining beings in front of him. Firing the Desert Eagles won’t be easy so he had to make sure he had a clear shot straight away. The kick would set him back so having two and shooting them at the same time would send him tumbling backwards. 

“Cease shooting and put down-” The first didn’t get to finish his sentence before Levi blew their helmet open with a bullet. He was somewhat surprised that they still bled red. 

The other one turned its heel to run but Levi fired once to his knee and another to his head. They both fell like broken dolls. 

“For fuck’s sake.” Levi wiped the blood from his clothes and hands. He felt so filthy and was really not having a good time. His body felt so heavy and his leg decided to complain about the wound now, of all times. 

He grabbed one of the fallen corpse’s gun and swung the strap over his shoulder. He was on the hunt now and this is what he was good at. 

**~~~**

**~Eren~**

The pounding in his head was the first thing he felt. 

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

His breathing was ragged, his eyesight was even worse. He felt like yesterday’s breakfast that had been chewed up and spat out. Never in his life had he felt so much pain. He wanted to vomit out his insides and down a bucket of water at the same time. 

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

Eren couldn’t lift a finger as he lay there on the cold marble floor. He watched as red spilled from his body like ink from a toppled bottle. His hair clung to his sweaty forehead and he coughed up blood, the metallic tang on his tongue.

He didn’t even have enough energy to spit it out. 

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_  
He felt the world beneath him spin faster and faster. He clenched his eyes shut tightly but he still felt it spinning. He was losing his grip and he was falling and crashing. Crashing down towards earth. Hard. Never stopping. Forever falling. 

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

The thumping in his chest was getting slower and his breathing too. He felt like he was losing himself in the pain. He could no longer feel anything but the cold. Gods, he was so cold. His mind suddenly took him back to the days when he would snuggle on the couch with his parents and Mikasa. Hot tears slid down his cheeks as he recalled those bittersweet memories.

_”Eren! Your feet are so cold! Stop!” Mikasa pushed him off the couch and he landed on his butt with a thud. Mother and Father laughed and that made Eren fume. How dare they take Mikasa’s side! He lunged at Mikasa and tackled her onto the carpet and they fought for a good while before Mother decided to break them up. She baited them from the floor to the kitchen with hot waffles and chocolate sauce._

_“This is the best night ever!” Eren would munch on his dessert and steal a little bit of Mikasa’s. She would frown but then give the rest to him anyway._

_“Don’t be a pig.” She would say and his parents would laugh._

Eren coughed. More blood. He was spiralling. 

_He was running late for school and he didn’t want to admit he slept in because he was FaceTiming Armin and Mikasa late at night. He grabbed his jacket and dashed out the door, not even bothering to eat breakfast. He knew his mother would grill him for being late so he ran to school, He ran the whole way._

_Eren knew he was stupid for not waiting for the next bus but he was late and the buses were never on time so what was the point in waiting when he could just run it? It was only around three kilometres. He would make that in half-an-hour walking pace and probably under fifteen at a running pace._

_He reached the school gates as the bell rang. Sweaty and tired, he adjusted his bag and stepped into school._

_“Eren! There you are!” It was Thomas, a good mate of his. “I was waiting for you. We were going to play D &D this morning, did you forget?” _

_Well, shit. He had totally forgotten._

_He held up a hand and caught his breath. “So- sorry. I was...stayed up late. I’m so sorry- I’ll- I’ll make it up- make it up to you.”_

_Thomas swung a hand over his shoulder. “Buddy, it’s fine. It’s one game. You just disappointed the group haha.”_

_Eren shook his head. He knew the boys wouldn’t hold it against him and just laugh at him for having to run to school. He really loved hanging with his group. Everyone was so friendly and there would never be any drama. If something had happened, they would just address it upright. He hated drama and as did everyone else._

_“Well, how about you treat us to some dessert after school?” Thomas pat Eren on the back._

_He nodded. “Sure, my treat. Come on, let’s get to class before Nick the Dick starts yelling at us.”_

_Thomas laughed. “Ugh, English with Mr Dok is the grossest ever.”_

_“I know! He’s the worst. He’s so boring and yells at the most random things.” Eren rolled his eyes._

_“Oh well, think about the dessert at the end of the day!”_

Eren closed his eyes. He missed his friends. He wondered how they were in the midst of all this mess. The mess his father had created. What would happen if word got out that it was his father’s fault? How will people see him? 

Maybe he would be better off dead… 

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

He wanted to just sleep. Sleep forever and not wake up any time soon. He wished this was all a bad dream-

“Eren!” 

His eyes shot open at the voice. 

_Levi_

“Thank fuck, I found you- oh my god.” Levi’s beautiful silver eyes widened upon seeing him in this state.

“I’m okay...I’m just...tired.” Eren smiled but winced. 

Levi crouched down and pressed a hand against Eren’s bullet wound, trying to stop more blood from spilling. Eren moaned at the pain that splashed on his consciousness. The pain came in waves. If his mind was a blank canvas, the pain splashed it black.

“Fuck me, you are not fine. Do not die on me, you hear? Fuck…” Levi swept a hand through his damp hair. He was bloodstained from top to bottom and he could tell how uncomfortable the male felt. He was always clean and smells like the freshest, crispiest linen sheets mixed with the tea he drinks and slices of lemon. He still had traces of aftershave that clung to him but it was weak over the stench of metallic blood. 

Eren tried to move but the pain was jolsting through his body. 

“Levi...I’m sorry- I’m so sorry.” Eren sobbed. He felt so pathetic. He felt so useless. He wanted to save them, not have them risk their lives for him. Again. Gunter was probably dead. Eld and Oluo too since they weren’t with Levi. 

The male sucked in a deep breath. “Let’s just get you back alive.” 

“I’m sorry about everything- everything was my fault.” 

He felt his heart clench. He hated admitting he was wrong and hated being weak in front of others. He used to never cry in front of anyone. Not even his family. Now, he was lying on the cold marble floor, sobbing his heart out and watching his blood seep from his body. 

“Shut up. Stop talking. Stop talking as if you’re about to die. Shut up. You’ll be okay. Erwin is on his way.” 

Eren cleared his throat. “What about the others?” 

Levi was silent for a moment before he answered. “My squad didn’t make it. But I made them pay for taking their lives.” 

Eren felt his mind turn into mush. He healed his dislocated shoulder and concussion within a few hours but this was so much more than just a small injury. Not that dislocating the shoulder is a small injury but it definitely wasn’t as big of an injury aS A FUCKING GUNSHOT WOUND. 

“Eren, look at me,” Levi said in a voice he had never heard from him before. 

The boy tilted his head ever so slightly.

“Listen, I’m so sorry. I- I didn’t mean to lose my shit like that. I just- I’m not good with things like this. I did a lot of thinking and I...I realised that you are one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. I don’t want to lose you and what we have because I am being a fucking coward.” 

Eren’s heart pounded in his chest and he couldn’t feel anything much anymore. His body was starting to shut down and so was his mind. This was not the right place or time to be having this conversation but he let Levi finish. 

“I just...fuck. I can’t lose you.” Levi clenched his bloody shirt with his fist. “Please.” 

“You won’t. I promise." And Eren closed his eyes.


End file.
